


Twice

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Repayment, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se l'amore per cui hai vissuto tutta una vita decidesse di darti una nuova occasione?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> NB: Questa è una repayment, ovvero una Lily Luna/Severus.

**I. Prologo**

 

I giorni passano lenti, quando non appartieni al tuo mondo. Il tempo sembra volerti condannare al disagio di essere estraneo nell'unica realtà in cui puoi vivere. Questo Lily lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Il silenzio era l'unico modo che conosceva per fuggire da quella vita in cui si sentiva stretta, in cui ogni passo aveva il gusto amaro dell'errore. Spesso, infatti, si perdeva in lunghe passeggiate tra prati e boschi e silenzi che le quietavano l'animo. Solo così riusciva, anche se per poco, a sentirsi meno sola. Amava quelle sue passeggiate soprattutto d'autunno, quando tutto veniva avvolto da un alone di mistero. I boschi, verdi macchie sprizzate di arancio, rosso e giallo, emanavano un calore che andava oltre al mero tepore dei raggi del sole. Le piante, con i fruscii di foglie ormai stanche, le parlavano, sussurri fragili come aliti di vento. Gli animali che le abitavano, d'altro canto, sbirciavano timidi dai tronchi e vi sparivano ogniqualvolta un rumore troppo forte rompeva la quiete boschiva. Il respiro di Lily si fondeva con quello del bosco. Anche i prati, in autunno, davano nuove sensazioni. L'erba, ormai stanca dalla lunga estate, si muoveva seguendo correnti a volte impercettibili, e il silenzio che la circondava sembrava surreale. Oltretutto, il freddo che preludeva all'inverno teneva le persone rinchiuse nelle proprie case, o nei dedali delle città, perse tra negozi e decorazioni natalizie apparse troppo presto, e i boschi non erano violati da voci e passi e mani egoiste.

L'autunno era la sua stagione. Soprattutto, c'erano giorni in cui la nebbia avvolgeva tutto e Lily sentiva sulla pelle dei brividi di gioia quando ne respirava il profumo leggero. Non conosceva bene il motivo, ma i paesaggi seminascosti dalla nebbia le suggerivano un mondo di mistero e magia che sembrava molto più famigliare del suo. Metteva un maglione di lana e correva a perdersi in quel mare lattiginoso.

La sua famiglia e le persone che la conoscevano l'avevano sempre considerata un po' strana. I suoi genitori amavano le due figlie in maniera assoluta, ma guardavano alla secondogenita con un po' più d'accondiscendenza. Le persone del villaggio, i docenti, gli altri bambini, tutti pensavano che fosse strana. Brillante. Ma strana. A Lily poco importava di tutte quelle persone. Capiva benissimo di essere diversa, sebbene il motivo le sfuggisse, ma non comprendeva come questo potesse essere un problema. A volte tentava, per far piacere alla sorella, di interessarsi ai suoi giochi, ma falliva fin troppo frequentemente, annoiata dal rumore e dall'agitazione degli altri bambini. Non che fosse una bambina triste. Lily Evans era una bambina felice. Ogniqualvolta riusciva a ritagliarsi un momento di solitudine immersa nei boschi non troppo lontani da casa la sua risata argentina risuonava nel silenzio. A volte sua sorella l'accompagnava, e per alcuni lunghi istanti sembravano andare d'accordo. Si immergevano in campi macchiati di fucsia e giallo e azzurro, guardando le farfalle danzare sopra le loro teste.

Ma, lentamente, Petunia aveva abbandonato anche questi momenti d'armonia fraterna. A dire il vero, Lily aveva iniziato a far accadere cose strane prima che Petunia decidesse di non voler più avere a che fare con lei. Quando la bambina aveva iniziato a far sbocciare boccioli di rosa nella sua mano, la sorella maggiore rideva estasiata. Ma poi l'invidia aveva preso rapidamente il posto dello stupore, e Petunia aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi da Lily. Lei se n'era dispiaciuta, ma non faceva apposta. Gliel'aveva giurato, aveva addirittura versato qualche lacrima frustrata, ma non era servito a nulla. La sorella le aveva detto che era malata, che certe cose non erano normali, non potevano esserle.

Poi un giorno era sbucato quello strano bambino con la pelle giallognola e gli occhi neri. Non era stato molto gentile quando aveva fatto cadere un ramo sopra la sorella maggiore, ma Lily l'aveva ben presto perdonato, sicura che fosse stato solo un incidente. Purtroppo Petunia la pensava diversamente, e da quel momento aveva decretato la fine di qualsiasi rapporto che andasse oltre i semplici gesti quotidiani richiesti all'interno di una famiglia. La salutava il mattino, seppur con una certa smorfia sul volto, e le sussurrava «mostro» ogni volta che, per un motivo o per l'altro, si ritrovavano vicine. Lily ne rimaneva ferita, ma il bambino strano iniziava a comparire sempre più spesso, ai bordi di un laghetto che delimitava il confine tra il bosco e i prati silenziosi, e ben presto la piccola Evans si lasciò trascinare dalla novità di questo strano amico.

Severus non poteva sapere, allora, che quella bambina che guardava con adorazione sarebbe diventata fin troppo presto la sua unica ragione di vita. Due volte.

 


	2. Capitolo I

Buio. E freddo, troppo freddo. Strano, aveva sempre creduto che la morte eliminasse qualsiasi tipo di sofferenza umana, freddo compreso. Aprì gli occhi e sbatté più volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco le immagini. Sebbene fosse sicuro di non esser più alla Stamberga Strillante, aveva anche la netta sensazione di conoscere quel luogo. Era un bosco, ma non un bosco qualsiasi. Si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare il lungo mantello nero, e sul suo volto si disegnò un'espressione sorpresa. La fioca luce lunare illuminava un laghetto dalle acque placide, solo di tanto in tanto disturbate dal salto di una rana. Alla sua sponda v'era uno spiazzo d'erba attorniato, quasi protetto, da cespugli di biancospino e di viburno i cui fiori candidi spiccavano nella penombra. Oltre ancora c'erano alcuni alberi, e poi un vasto prato mosso dalla brezza notturna. Severus avrebbe riconosciuto quel laghetto in mezzo ad altri cento, quella radura in mezzo a mille. Sentendo delle lacrime – lacrime! Le lacrime erano per i deboli, non per Severus Piton – premere contro le palpebre, l'uomo si irrigidì. Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare quel luogo.

Però non capiva. Se era morto, ed era sicuro di esserlo, cosa ci faceva lì? Era forse questo l'aldilà? Beh, non che si aspettasse una festa d'accoglienza, considerando alcune sue scelte discutibili. Certamente era sollevato di non ritrovarsi in mezzo alle fiamme perenni. Ma non riusciva a comprendere perché fosse finito in quel luogo. Forse questa era la punizione eterna che gli era stata assegnata. «Come se una vita così non fosse bastata», mormorò tra sé e sé, strascicando lievemente le parole. Solo, nel luogo che più gli ricordava Lily. Il Destino aveva sicuramente un sadico senso dell'umorismo.

«Sei sempre così impettito, Severus.» La faccia dell'uomo, già piuttosto tesa, si congelò in un'espressione difficile da decifrare. Era sicuramente sorpresa, ma vi si poteva leggere qualcosa di più. Un misto tra emozione e dolore. Per un istante tutto si fece confuso, ed egli si guardò attorno con stupore, cercando l'origine di quella dolce voce che l'aveva appena apostrofato con tenerezza. Lei era alle sue spalle, a pochi passi da lui. Era così vicina... La massa di ricci fulvi ricadeva, morbida e ribelle, sul pesante maglione di lana che avvolgeva la figura sottile. Il suo volto, dai lineamenti fini, era attraversato da un'espressione pacata, e la piccola bocca era piegata in un sorriso. Ma ciò che più attirò l'attenzione di Severus erano gli occhi. Quei due smeraldi che lo fissavano con intensità e in cui si era sempre perso, confuso dalle proprie emozioni. Cercò di dire qualcosa, ma sentiva la gola chiusa in un nodo e quindi la sua bocca si limitò a muoversi, muta, senza saper cosa fare. «Cosa ci fai qui?». Ecco, complimenti Severus. Dopo questi lunghi ed imbarazzanti secondi di silenzio, la prima cosa che proferisci è questo? Sempre il solito tatto da ragazzino un po' asociale. La donna, tuttavia, non sembrò prendersela. Alzò con aria divertita gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo rassegnata la testa. «È un piacere anche per me rivederti, Sev.»

Lily fece qualche passo, quel tanto che bastava per ritrovarsela a pochi centimetri dal viso, ed allungò la mano verso i lunghi capelli corvini, che gli spostò dagli occhi con un gesto affettuoso. Rimasero a osservarsi per qualche altro secondo, Severus stupendosi di come niente fosse cambiato in quel volto che tanto amava, Lily osservando con interesse le rughe che gli si disegnavano attorno agli occhi e alla bocca. Poi, con un gesto della testa, la donna gli indicò la piccola radura, invitandolo a sedersi accanto a lei. «Non capisco,» esordì Severus, «perché siamo qui? Perché» sottolineò «siamo qui io e te?». Un'idea folle gli si formò nella mente. Forse quella non era una punizione, forse la Morte aveva deciso che la sua vita da penitente meritava una ricompensa. «Sei forse deluso di trovarmi qui?» Sorrise, un sorriso che lo faceva tremare in ogni più piccola parte di sé. «No, cioè... No!» Ribadì con veemenza, mentre un vago rossore gli ricopriva le guance. Di bene in meglio. Non solo rude, ora anche stupido. Quasi quarant'anni, e ti comporti ancora come il ragazzino che eri quando l'hai conosciuta.

Lily intanto stava ormai ridendo apertamente, sinceramente divertita dalla confusione che leggeva nei suoi occhi. «Scusa, Sev, non sto ridendo di te», gli disse mentre si calmava. «Capisco che tu possa essere confuso. E in effetti... Beh, diciamo che questa cosa è un po' eccezionale.» Si soffermò a soppesare le proprie parole. «Non a tutti è concesso di stare qui, ma io... Io dovevo parlare con te.» Sorrise, e ancora quel sorriso gli arrivò dritto al cuore. Severus non parlò, attendendo che proseguisse la spiegazione. «Dove pensi che siamo?» investigò la donna.

«Considerando che il mio ultimo ricordo è legato ad un serpente gigante che mi affondava più volte le zanne nella gola, direi che non ci siano molte possibilità.» Pragmatico. «Non sei morto,» glielo disse dolcemente, quasi in un sussurro, e gli lasciò poi qualche istante per assorbire la notizia. «Se non sono morto, dove siamo?» Avrebbe voluto guardarsi attorno, farle vedere che quel luogo non era più un luogo reale, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da lei. «Non so bene che nome abbia, ma so che è qui che vengono concesse alcune eccezioni... Credo sia un luogo posto esattamente tra il mondo dei vivi e il mondo dei morti, una specie di terra di confine. Da qui si può andare avanti, o tornare indietro.» Lasciò sospese le ultime parole, come se non volesse dirgli quale sarebbe stata la strada che avrebbe dovuto seguire. Ma, appunto, considerando dove si trovava in precedenza, Severus non aveva dubbi: sarebbe andato avanti. Ora però doveva ascoltare ciò che aveva da dirgli Lily – non che fosse esattamente una sofferenza: se avesse potuto passare l'eternità in quel modo l'avrebbe sicuramente fatto. Dopo qualche chiacchiera sulle loro vite passate, e soprattutto con qualche rimprovero su certi comportamenti – «Come quella volta in cui mi hai chiamata schifosa mezzosangue! Mi hai ferita molto, lo sai? Solo in seguito ho capito che eri confuso, solo, arrabbiato...» – la voce di Lily si fece, se possibile, ancora più dolce.

«Il motivo per cui siamo qui, Sev, è che devo ringraziarti. Dobbiamo, a dire il vero. Avrebbe dovuto esserci anche James, ma so che malgrado siano passati molti anni non scorre buon sangue tra voi due, e volevo evitare di trovarmi in mezzo ad una rissa.» Severus fece, infatti, una smorfia disgustata nel sentire il nome di Potter, ma Lily continuò imperturbata il suo breve discorso. «Quello che hai fatto per Harry, dopo la nostra morte... È stato d'aiuto sapere che tu avresti vegliato su di lui, anche se so che la sua somiglianza con James è stata un brutto colpo per te. Aspetta, fammi finire!» Esclamò quando Severus tentò di interromperla. «So che l'hai fatto per me. Avevo intuito di piacerti, ma solo dopo essere morta ho capito. So che sei andato da Silente per avvertirlo, so che hai rinnegato Voldemort quando hai scoperto cos'aveva intenzione di fare. So che hai protetto mio figlio, il mio piccolo Harry, perché tramite lui proteggevi tutto ciò che restava di me.» Gli prese le mani tra le proprie. «Grazie.» Una lacrima iniziò a scorrere lenta sul suo viso. «Grazie Sev.»

Severus sentì un nuovo brivido di freddo, ma era troppo concentrato sulle parole di Lily per prestarci attenzione. Talmente concentrato da non notare che il paesaggio attorno a loro si stava lentamente offuscando. Ma non poteva distogliere lo sguardo e i pensieri da quel discorso, e dalle mani morbide di Lily sulle sue. «Sai, abbiamo dovuto insistere un po', io e gli altri. Ma eravamo in tanti, e i tuoi sacrifici hanno parlato per te.» Sorrise tra le lacrime nel vedere lo sconcerto che gli si dipinse sul volto. «Silente, soprattutto, è stato molto persuasivo. Persino James e Sirius si sono schierati dalla tua parte.» Severus era sempre più confuso, e quando si accorse che il volto di Lily stava sbiadendo sentì un tuffo al cuore. «No, no...» «Hai passato gli ultimi diciassette anni a piangere la mia morte e a proteggere mio figlio, Sev.» Gli accarezzò una guancia, ma l'uomo sentiva il suo tocco sempre più flebile. «È ora di vivere. Sul serio.» «NO! Lily, no!» Per la prima volta da anni Severus sentiva di non riuscire a controllarsi. Altro che impettito! «Non fare così, Sev.» Lo guardò con severità. «Ricevere un'altra opportunità non è da tutti, non essere irriconoscente.» Si morse un labbro prima di aggiungere: «Sev, Harry è un bravo ragazzo. Non ti obbligo ad essergli amico, né a volergli bene. Ma fai un piccolo sforzo, parlagli. Se non di James, di me. Potrebbe fare del bene ad entrambi...»

Mentre tutto diventava nero, Severus cercò inutilmente di trattenere la sempre più flebile immagine di Lily, che lo baciò su una guancia e mormorò sibillina: «E, Sev... Il futuro potrebbe riservarti regali inaspettati.»


	3. Capitolo II

«.... of... ssore... nte?... iuto!» Il freddo che, fino a pochi istanti prima, l'aveva a malapena disturbato iniziò a farsi insopportabile. Gli penetrava in profondità, giù, oltre la pelle giallognola, oltre i muscoli, pago solo una volta raggiunto il punto più tenero dell'osso. Era come mille e mille aghi conficcati ovunque. Sentì ancora dei suoni, un vago sovrapporsi di parole attorno a lui, ma improvvisamente il dolore al volto e alla gola lo sopraffece. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe urlato. Sentì delle gocce fresche posarsi là dove le ferite erano più importanti, ed improvvisamente il dolore si attenuò. Essenza di Dittamo. Non esattamente uno degli oli più facilmente reperibili, ma sicuramente uno dei più utili in situazioni come quella. Mentre altre gocce gli bagnavano le labbra, Severus scivolò in un profondo sonno senza sogni.

La luce ferì i neri occhi di Severus Piton quando questi sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. Gli occorsero diversi minuti per abituarsi a quell'ambiente luminoso, e quando finalmente riuscì a guardarsi attorno quasi rimpianse l'oscurità che l'aveva avvolto fino a pochi istanti prima. La camera, illuminata da una grande finestra che dava su una strada poco trafficata, era fastidiosamente piena di fiori. Sul tavolo traballante erano stati ammassati almeno una quindicina di vasi di forme e colori improbabili: mazzetti di margherite di prato e ciclamini, bouquet di dalie e giacinti, nuvole profumate di lavanda. Come se questo non bastasse, sparpagliate per la camera c'era l'equivalente di un giardino ben fornito. Piccole farfalle magiche riempivano invece il resto dello spazio, accompagnate da uccellini di fuoco. Malgrado le bende che, partendo dall'addome, lo fasciavano fin sopra il mento, Severus esternò un suono lamentoso di fronte a quello spettacolo.

Una vecchia infermiera spuntò allora da dietro un grande mazzo di girasoli. «Professor Piton!» esclamò con un urlettino «Finalmente è tornato tra noi!» Con cautela iniziò a togliere le bende per controllare la cicatrizzazione delle ferite. «È un peccato che non si sia svegliato un'ora fa, professore! Sapesse in quanti erano qui a trovarla!» Si chiese chi potesse essere andare a trovarlo, lasciandogli in ricordo tonnellate di fiori. Ma, soprattutto, si chiese perché qualcuno dovesse andare a trovarlo. «I suoi amici sono stati qui ogni giorno in questi mesi! Soprattutto quel simpatico Harry Potter. Era così preoccupato.» I suoi amici? E Potter. Quel dannato ragazzino lo perseguitava. «Le ha parlato ogni giorno, sa? Certi giorni poche decine di minuti, ma spesso rimaneva qui interi pomeriggi», concluse con tenerezza, mentre con mani esperte gli applicava una sostanza viscida e riposizionava le bende, senza rendersi conto che la sua ultima frase aveva provocato un'espressione di puro disgusto sul volto di Severus.

Dovette rimanere al San Mungo ancora pochi giorni – «Non voglio vedere nessuno.» – ma appena i Guaritori gli diedero il permesso, Severus abbandonò quella stanza esageratamente addobbata, lasciando dietro di sé fiori ormai appassiti e bigliettini che non aveva nessuna intenzione di leggere.

Dopo tutto quello che era accaduto – la morte di Lily, gli anni dolorosi sfociati nella Grande Guerra, l'incontro con la donna che tanto amava a metà tra i loro mondi – Severus ambiva solo ad un po' di tranquillità. Decise pertanto di raccogliere i suoi averi – Minerva l'aveva accompagnato nel sotterraneo dei Serpeverde cercando di convincerlo a rimanere, a riprendere il suo posto da Preside, finché non s'era rassegnata e gli aveva almeno estorto la promessa di mandarle un Gufo di tanto in tanto – e di ritirarsi in un cottage sperduto tra le brulle colline nell'entroterra gallese.

La casa che elesse a sua dimora era molto semplice: muri di pietra e pavimento di noce. Anche per i pochi mobili aveva preferito il legno di noce, di cui apprezzava il colore fondente e il profumo che riempiva le poche stanze. Tutti i suoi materiali per le pozioni erano stati relegati ad uno stanzino sul retro della casa, mentre i libri furono ordinatamente piazzati nel salotto e nella camera da letto.

Attorno al cottage ed al giardino intessé infine Incantesimi di Protezione per non esser disturbato da escursionisti occasionali. Soprattutto, temeva che Potter – il quale non aveva compreso che Severus non gli avrebbe mai lasciato conoscere la storia, i propri pensieri, se anche solo per un istante avesse pensato di sopravvivere – volesse instaurare un rapporto con lui. In quella prima sera al cottage il solo pensiero lo fece rabbrividire.

 

* * *

«Professore! È in casa? Mi apra, per favore!»

Lo sapeva. Quei silenziosi, tranquilli, quasi pacifici anni in Galles non potevano durare per sempre. Aveva fatto il possibile per essere irrintracciabile, e fino ad allora era tutto andato liscio come l'olio. Ma no, prima o poi un Potter doveva sempre rovinare qualcosa nella sua vita. Provò ad ignorare il continuo bussare, sperando che quel testardo ragazzo si stancasse e lasciasse perdere, ma la pazienza non era tra le sue virtù.

«Potter, noto che non hai perso le cattive maniere.» Osservò freddamente nell'aprire la porta. Il sorriso trionfante che si trovò dinnanzi non contribuì certo a placare il fastidio che provava nel ritrovarselo alla propria porta. In una delle sue lettere, Minerva gli aveva comunicato che era riuscito a diventare un Auror. Probabilmente la sua posizione e le sue conoscenze lo avevano aiutato. «Pensavo non mi avrebbe più aperto, professore!» Beh, l'intenzione era quella. Ma l'idea di venir disturbato per un intero pomeriggio dal rumore del pugno di Potter sulla porta non lo allietava particolarmente. «Non ti chiederò come hai fatto a trovarmi, immagino che con la tua fastidiosa insistenza riusciresti anche a farti dare l'indirizzo di un Centauro.» Quest'affermazione ad Harry doveva esser sembrata un invito a raccontare, in ogni minimo dettaglio, come aveva fatto a rintracciarlo, poiché il giovane uomo si lanciò in un monologo di quasi dieci minuti alla fine del quale, come se si fosse appena accorto d'essere ancora sulla veranda, esclamò: «Ma non mi fa entrare?» e si mosse verso l'interno della casa.

«Grazie per avermelo chiesto, Potter. No.» Ripensò al trattato su I mille e più usi della Pietra Lunare che stava leggendo prima di venir disturbato. «La prego, mi faccia entrare.» Gli puntò gli occhi – di un verde brillante, proprio come quelli di Lily – addosso, «Io... Io ho bisogno di parlarle. Anzi, cioè... Ho bisogno che lei mi parli di mia madre.» «Potter, non ho niente da dirti che tu non conosca già.» E purtroppo, si disse seccato, era proprio vero. In quell'unica lacrima di ricordi che gli aveva consegnato dopo l'attacco di Nagini era riassunta tutta la loro storia. «Forse ha ragione, però...» Stava forse soppesando le parole? Ma allora gli anni l'avevano cambiato ed aveva imparato a pensare prima di dar aria alla bocca. «Mentre era al San Mungo – si ricorda? - più volte ha detto il nome di mia madre, sa, le diceva di non andarsene, che non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto dirmi, e che non capiva cosa volesse dire. Allora, ho pensato che sa, magari...» No, era ancora stupido come se lo ricordava.

Lily. Aveva pensato a quell'ultimo incontro fin troppo spesso. Se Lily non gli avesse chiesto di parlare con suo figlio, probabilmente gli avrebbe chiuso la porta in faccia, e addio. Ma lei aveva esplicitamente sollecitato Severus a parlargli. Non poteva fare altrimenti.

Un po' controvoglia, invitò il giovane ad entrare. «Solo per questa volta, Potter, ricordatelo.» Lui fece un movimento di assenso con la testa, tradendo la gioia. Non era mai scorso buon sangue, tra di loro, ma da quando aveva saputo la verità Potter aveva completamente ribaltato qualsiasi sentimento nei confronti del suo professore di Pozioni, che ora ammirava e per cui sentiva un forte – ingiustificato, secondo Severus, che trovava Potter insopportabile come sempre – affetto.

Mentre il giovane Potter si accomodava accanto al caminetto acceso, osservando rapito la bellezza e semplicità del cottage, Severus ebbe la strana sensazione che quell'innocua concessione fosse la miccia di qualcosa, ma si scrollò via di dosso il pensiero e chiuse la porta dietro le proprie spalle.  
arc


	4. Capitolo III

Il picchiettare insistente di un gufo sulla finestra fece seriamente pensare a Severus che fosse ora di cambiare abitazione. Il gufo che ogni mattina gli portava La Gazzetta del Profeta era ben accetto, ovviamente. Una lettura leggera, un po' di attualità. I gufi mensili di Minerva – gufi silenziosi e seri che arrivavano, posavano la lettera sul cornicione, riposavano un attimo e poi ripartivano – anche erano ben accetti. Ma questo no. Potter, si disse portandosi una mano alla fronte in segno di sconforto, ma cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi questa condanna?

Da quando Severus aveva permesso ad Harry Potter di accomodarsi nel suo salotto, alcuni anni prima, per un'unica – gli sembrava di esser stato chiaro – discussione, non aveva avuto tregua. Oddio, discussione... Non era sicuro che quel pomeriggio potesse essere definito una discussione. Avevano passato gran parte del tempo in silenzio e, di tanto in tanto, Harry aveva fatto qualche domanda su Lily, sulla loro amicizia. Solo quando la luce andava scemando Severus aveva cominciato a parlare di sua spontanea volontà. Non aveva detto molto, però, e di certo, non aveva menzionato l'esperienza vissuta quando credeva d'essere morto. Però aveva descritto alcuni momenti della loro infanzia, alcuni momenti di Hogwarts. Non l'aveva fatto apposta, e se Harry l'avesse osservato bene avrebbe potuto accorgersi che sembrava rivolgersi più a qualcuno che non c'era che a lui. Ma il giovane era troppo emozionato, troppo ansioso di sapere per potersi accorgere dello sguardo distratto e lontano del suo ex professore.

Quando Severus l'aveva accompagnato alla porta – non per gentilezza, per essere sicuro che se ne andasse – gli aveva ricordato che quel pomeriggio era stato un'eccezione. «Mi ha capito Potter?» Certo, ovviamente aveva capito: occasione unica, non si sarebbe ripetuta. Aveva anche annuito energicamente. Invece no, Potter non aveva capito. Da allora gli aveva mandato lettere ogni settimana. Quando gli andava male, la scadenza era quasi giornaliera.

All'inizio le aveva ignorate, scacciando i gufi in malo modo. Ma Potter non aveva desistito. Allora aveva raccolto la sua pazienza e gli aveva risposto, palesando la stizza e ricordandogli che non faceva parte della sua vita, non gli interessava, non voleva proprio saperne. Ma anche allora Potter non aveva desistito. Da quel momento aveva deciso di prenderla con filosofia. Dava un'occhiata rapida alle lettere – nell'improbabile caso in cui Potter avesse da dire qualcosa che potesse interessarlo – e le gettava sistematicamente nel caminetto. Naturalmente, il giovane uomo non aveva mai qualcosa di interessante da dire.

Nei suoi gufi descriveva con entusiasmo seccante qualsiasi dettaglio della sua insignificante vita: il lavoro da Auror presso il Ministero della Magia, il matrimonio con la giovane Weasley, il lavoro di quest'ultima e i suoi frequenti viaggi, la vita casalinga – per fortuna almeno sulla loro vita intima Potter non rivelava molto, o Severus avrebbe veramente potuto abbandonare temporaneamente il Galles, destinazione Grimmauld Place, per ucciderlo a mani nude. Quando erano nati i loro figli, Severus aveva ricevuto due lettere – uno per ciascuno – con una fotografia e una descrizione accurata di faccine, manine, e tanti altri diminutivi che l'avevano quasi fatto vomitare. Da allora le lettere erano state piene di piccoli aneddoti famigliari, di scenette tenere o divertenti, della prima parola, e via dicendo. Ogni tanto, se la giornata era stata particolarmente piacevole, Severus aveva anche risposto. Due righe, niente di più.

Con un sospiro appoggiò il libro che aveva tra le mani – un libro dall'aria molto vecchia e misteriosa – sul tavolino dinnanzi a sé. Per fortuna la solitudine e il silenzio di quei colli – al momento ricoperti da una soffice coltre bianca, ma che di norma si stagliavano verdi sull'azzurro del cielo – gli trasmettevano abbastanza tranquillità da affrontare questi piccoli fastidi di routine senza spazientirsi troppo. Raggiunse una scansia accanto alla finestra, prese una manciata di semi da una ciotola cerulea e, aperta la finestra, la diede al gufo in cambio della lettera.

Non l'aprì subito. Andò prima in cucina a mettere il bollitore sul fuoco. Fu qui che, appoggiatosi al tavolo, infilò un dito sotto la ceralacca vermiglia. Dalla lettera scivolò per terra una fotografia. L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo mentre, sentendo il lungo e cupo fischio del bollitore riempire il silenzio, una mano corse alla bacchetta. Mentre faceva versare l'acqua nella tazza raccolse la fotografia, girandola per vedere cosa potesse essere questa volta. Ci fu un tonfo improvviso, seguito dal rumore della tazza che andava in frantumi e da un'imprecazione a mezza voce.

Un neonato stava dormendo pacifico tra le braccia di Ginny Weasley. Ma quello che aveva turbato Severus era il colore della lanugine che ricopriva la testa dell'infante: un rosso diverso dal carota che caratterizzava i Weasley. Era un rosso scuro ma brillante. Era il rosso dei capelli di Lily Evans. E Lily era anche il nome scritto, in caratteri morbidi, in un angolo della foto. Se gli occhi della bambina – perché era chiaro che Lily fosse il nome della neonata – fossero stati aperti e si fossero rivelati verdi, sarebbe potuto partirgli un embolo.

Agitò la bacchetta e il piccolo incidente sembrò non essere mai avvenuto. Tornò in salotto con la tazza di tè caldo in una mano, lettera e fotografia nell'altra. Lily. Tra tutti i nomi che avrebbe potuto scegliere, Lily. Quando era nato James Sirius si era limitato a pensare che Potter aveva la fantasia di un cavolfiore. Quando era nato Albus Severus si era chiesto come fosse possibile che a uno così potesse procreare. Ma Lily. Se non l'avesse considerato un idiota, avrebbe quasi pensato che l'avesse fatto apposta per farlo infuriare. Ma Potter non era così sofisticato.

Immerso in un mare di pensieri più o meno confusi, Severus dimenticò la tazza accanto al libro che aveva abbandonato una decina di minuti prima, si avvolse in un pesante mantello di lana e si avviò per una passeggiata calmante nei dintorni della casa.

Dopo neanche quattro metri dalla veranda, Severus si rese conto che forse la passeggiata non era stata una grande idea. La coltre nevosa sembrava aver derubato il paesaggio gallese di ogni suo minimo suono. Il silenzio sarebbe stato assordante, se non fosse stato rotto dallo scricchiolio della neve sotto le sue scarpe. Non che non fosse – come sempre d'altronde – affascinato dal paesaggio, anzi. Spesso aveva preferito, in quei lunghi anni, le colline innevate degli inverni alle giornate di sole e fiori e profumi. Trovava che in quel silenzio ovattato ci fosse una sorta di pace simile a quella in cui sperava per se stesso. Ma quel giorno l'essere lasciato solo con i propri pensieri, con nessun rumore – non lo scoppiettare dei ciocchi nel caminetto, né il discreto ticchettio di un vecchio pendolo – disposto a distrarlo, sembrava quasi una condanna. La sua mente collegava nomi, cose, persone, senza che lui potesse fermarla.

Lily. Perché l'aveva chiamata così? Che stesse forse cercando in un modo subdolo, e per niente rispettoso nei confronti della bambina appena nata, di rimpiazzare un vuoto nella sua vita? Lily. Chissà se aveva i suoi occhi. Chissà se avrebbe avuto la sua risata. Lily.

Da quando era uscito di casa, Severus aveva tenuto stretta la lettera, ormai accartocciata. Estrasse le mani dalle tasche – curandosi di lasciarvi la fotografia – e spiegò la pergamena dinnanzi a sé.

Caro Professor Piton,

spero che l'inverno del Galles non La stia torturando troppo: ho sentito che quest'anno sarà particolarmente rigido! - Potter, qui l'unico che mi tortura sei tu. – Come ha sicuramente notato dalla fotografia, è da poco nata la nostra bellissima ultima figlia: Lily Luna Potter. Madre e figlia stanno benissimo: Ginny è felice di avere finalmente una femminuccia – Ma come parli? Fanno veramente così poca selezione al Ministero oggigiorno? – da poter coccolare e viziare! – Lei o te, Potter? La giovane Weasley non è mai sembrata tipa da melensaggini.

So che purtroppo alle feste per gli altri miei due figli era impegnato e non è potuto venire, ma sarei felice se potesse farcela almeno per quella di Lily. Ci terrei veramente tanto a fargliela conoscere! - Quella bambina doveva avere si e no un paio di settimane... Cosa dovrei conoscere, un pannolino sporco e un rigurgito?

A causa delle temperature, abbiamo deciso di aspettare che il tempo sia un po' più clemente (sperando che Marzo ci sia amico!), ma non si preoccupi, in questi due mesi La terrò aggiornata con foto e lettere! – Troppo premuroso, sul serio, non ce n'è bisogno. – Per ora Le auguro una buona giornata e scappo a controllare i bambini, perché credo di aver appena sentito Albus piangere.

Harry Potter

Ps: so che è da poco passato il suo compleanno, non è strano come Lily sia nata pochi giorni dopo?! In ogni caso, tanti auguri Professore!

Severus ripose la lettera nel pastrano, rimuginando tra sé e sé su una sua eventuale presenza alla festa per la nascita della piccola Potter. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di ritrovarsi in mezzo all'intera mandria di Weasley che avrebbe presidiato l'avvenimento, né aveva voglia di passare anche solo una giornata in compagnia di Potter e dei suoi amici. E la bambina... Non aveva nessun interesse nei bambini. Erano piccoli, urlavano, piangevano. Poco gradevoli.

Lily.

Si scrollò di dosso la neve che, silenziosa, aveva ricominciato a cadere. Era il venti di gennaio, calcolò rientrando in casa e ringraziando mentalmente il tepore che lo accolse. Mise il cappotto ad asciugare accanto al camino e, con un tocco di bacchetta, riscaldò il tè ormai freddo. Mancava ancora tanto a marzo.


	5. Capitolo IV

La neve quell'anno era rimasta più a lungo del solito sulle brulle colline gallesi. Una scura mattina di metà febbraio Severus aveva aperto la porta di casa ed era stato inondato da una piccola valanga, che aveva velocemente fatto sparire con un sospiro. Mentre indirizzava la bacchetta verso il compatto muro bianco che si ergeva dinnanzi a lui, si chiese come facessero i Babbani in casi come quello. Un paio di settimane dopo era arrivato marzo, ma la neve non aveva dato segni di volersene andare. Aveva continuato a troneggiare sul manto verde che pulsava di vita dopo un lungo riposo, nascondendo prepotentemente coraggiosi bucaneve, tenere primule e crochi avventurosi.

Non che a Severus Piton dispiacesse, ovviamente. Aveva passato un inverno relativamente tranquillo in cui aveva letto, sorseggiando tè bollenti, quasi tutti i libri che aveva aggiunto l'estate precedente alla sua biblioteca personale. Era un rito che aveva iniziato dopo il primo inverno, quando si era ritrovato solo, immerso nella neve, senza libri e senza scorte sufficienti per sperimentare nuove pozioni. Quell'anno anche le provviste erano a malapena bastate fino all'arrivo della primavera. Aveva fatto male i calcoli, e Smaterializzarsi nei villaggi vicini sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso: non li conosceva abbastanza per sapere dove sarebbe arrivato. Perciò, dall'estate seguente, aveva iniziato a fare scorta di tutto, anche delle cose più improbabili.

Si prendeva due giorni per visitare Diagon Alley, da dove tornava sempre con un baule pieno di libri ed uno pieno di ingredienti per le pozioni. Quando aveva ormai letto gran parte dei libri offerti dal Ghirigoro, aveva iniziato anche a frequentare – discretamente, s'intende – librerie Babbane. Poi, per altri bisogni più basilari, quando era particolarmente di buonumore, allungava le sue passeggiate fino ad alcune fattorie, sperse anch'esse tra i colli, e lì comprava sacchetti di infusi profumati e vasetti di confetture colorate, piccole botti in legno contenenti carne sotto sale e lunghe salsicce da appendere in cantina, sacchetti di iuta pieni di grossi tuberi e di cotone riempiti di farina. In una delle sue visite era quasi stato tentato di prendere anche una capretta che l'aveva seguito, osservandolo curiosa. L'aveva trovata simpatica. Forse stava perdendo colpi.

Non era quindi preoccupato per la neve che si ostinava a restare, anzi. Considerando l'invito ricevuto da Potter un mese e mezzo prima era convinto che la bianca coltre fosse una specie di benedizione. Osservò svariati minuti le fiamme del camino crogiolandosi nella sicurezza di non poter uscire di casa almeno fino alla fine del mese. Anche se... Era stato combattuto, dopo aver visto la foto della bambina. Per un breve, pericoloso istante, la curiosità l'aveva quasi sopraffatto e aveva concesso a quell'invito il beneficio del dubbio. Per fortuna quella follia non era durata a lungo. Arricciò le labbra al pensiero di ritrovarsi circondato dai Weasley e da Potter, con bambini urlanti in ogni dove e sguardi insistenti pieni di interrogativi. No, grazie.

Chiuse gli occhi, stanchi dalle lunghe letture. Tra le mani stringeva un libro Babbano, regalo natalizio di Minerva, probabilmente trovato su una bancarella di un mercatino scozzese nei pressi della sua nuova dimora. Iniziava quasi ad apprezzare certi scrittori Babbani. Non quelli moderni, no. Di quelli aveva provato a leggere qualche opera, ma mancava qualcosa. Erano superficiali, vuoti, sembravano non conoscere le grandi passioni che avevano dato origine ad opere grandiose. Preferiva quelli che Minerva aveva un giorno definito Classici. Un dito, distratto, accarezzò la copertina rugosa del piccolo volume.

 

The cold in clime are cold in blood,

Their love can scarce deserve the name;

But mine was like the lava flood

That boils in Aetna's breast of flame.*

 

Non gli dispiaceva questo tipo – Byron, si chiamava. Soprattutto in alcune poesie, si sentiva sciocco ad ammetterlo, gli sembrava che il poeta potesse capirlo.

Tra il pensiero della festa a cui non avrebbe partecipato e il ricordo di quell'ultima poesia l'uomo sentì un piacevole tepore insinuarsi tra le sue membra. Era così bello potersi permettere momenti simili di totale rilassamento. «Sev...» Scattò in piedi, la mano dove soleva tenere la bacchetta che ora giaceva sul tavolo della cucina. Si guardò attorno, confuso. Era sicuro di aver sentito una voce. La sua voce. I battiti del suo cuore, impazzito, rallentarono mentre si assicurava di essere solo. Che stesse iniziando ad allucinare? Minerva aveva accennato qualcosa a proposito del fatto che la solitudine protratta non gli avrebbe fatto bene, ma non l'aveva presa sul serio. Forse avrebbe dovuto ricredersi.

«Sev...» Sobbalzò, questa volta portandosi una mano al petto. Sarebbe morto, se lo sentiva. Era sopravvissuto al Signore Oscuro ed a Nagini per morire a causa di un'allucinazione. Fantastico. Però... La voce gli sembrava così reale... Era veramente un'allucinazione? Fece qualche passo verso il camino, poiché gli era sembrato che avesse avuto origine dalle calde fiamme. Niente. Forse la poesia e quello stato di semi-veglia l'avevano suggestionato. Probabilmente anche quelle due dita – abbondanti – di Whisky Incendiario dopo pranzo avevano fatto la loro parte.

Abbassò lo sguardo sul pianale levigato che sovrastava il caminetto. Cosa ci faceva lì quella foto? Era sicuro di averla riposta in uno dei cassetti della sua scrivania più di un mese prima. Com'era possibile allora che Ginny Weasley, tenendo in braccio quella sua marmocchia, gli stesse sorridendo? Un moto di stizza lo pervase mentre afferrava con poca grazia la fotografia e la riponeva al suo posto. Che stesse veramente invecchiando al punto da non ricordarsi dove lasciava le cose? Si passò una mano sul volto e decise di regalarsi altre due dita di Whisky. Male non gli avrebbero fatto.

Naturalmente, l'istante stesso in cui il freddo vetro sfiorava le labbra sottili di Severus, un gufo attirò la sua attenzione dando leggeri colpetti sul vetro della finestra della cucina. «Oggi non è giornata.» Il borbottio dell'uomo si perse nel bubbolio confuso dell'animale. «Che cosa vuoi?» Certo, ringhiare addosso al gufo non avrebbe portato a niente, ma era l'unico essere vivente nel raggio di qualche chilometro, quindi doveva accontentarsi. Srotolò con malavoglia la pergamena, mentre il gufo lo guardava in attesa di una ricompensa per il lungo viaggio, che Severus gli allungò distrattamente.

Era ancora Potter. Sospirò nel leggere l'invito ufficiale alla festa di Lily Luna.

 

Amici, parenti e conoscenti!

È con estrema gioia che vi invitiamo alla festa in onore della nascita di

Lily Luna Potter

il 15 marzo 2008 dalle 15 in punto presso La Tana.

 

Mentre finiva di leggere la lettera – che proseguiva per mezza pagina con raccomandazioni, indicazioni riguardanti Passaporte, regali, bambini – Severus si chiese se fosse una congiura. Prima le voci – la voce – poi la foto sul caminetto, e ora quello stupido invito. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di presenziare ad un evento così inutile, così affollato, così...

Richiuse la finestra e tornò a concentrarsi sul liquido ambrato. Forse due dita non sarebbero bastate. Prese la bottiglia e riempì il bicchiere a metà. Poi, appoggiata la bottiglia, fece due passi in direzione della sala. Ripensandoci, la bottiglia avrebbe potuto tornare utile. Tornò al tavolo, la riprese tra le mani e pochi istanti dopo sedeva, lo sguardo meditabondo, sulla sua poltrona.

Dannato Potter. Dannato invito per una festa a cui non sarebbe andato. Bevve un lungo sorso. Dannata Nagini che non hai compiuto il tuo lavoro. Dannata Lily che lo aveva illuso per poi torturarlo – perché era stata lei, non sapeva come, ma era stata lei. Un'altra sorsata di Whisky Incendiario scivolò lungo l'esofago. Dannata bambina che porta il suo nome. Dannato me che sono ancora qui. Ringraziò mentalmente il liquore che lo scaldava, intorpidendolo, e lo accompagnava verso una breve oasi di oblio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *George Byron, Da The Giaour, A Fragment of Turkish Tale. vv. 1099-1102
> 
> Hanno il sangue freddo nei climi freddi,/ a stento il loro amore ne merita il nome;/ ma il mio fu come la fiumana di lava/
> 
> che nel seno di fiamma dell'Etna bolle.


	6. Capitolo V

Quel giorno il tempo era stato generoso con la piccola Lily Luna e la sua famiglia: i campi che circondavano la Tana brillavano di timide primizie verdi costellate da macchie bianche, gialle, violette. Mentre Arthur Weasley, aiutato da alcuni dei suoi figli, disponeva i lunghi tavoli nel giardino, sua moglie Molly coordinava la figlia Ginny e la nuora Hermione dalla cucina. Harry Potter, aiutato dallo storico amico Ron, era impegnato a rovistare tra alcuni scatoloni polverosi in soffitta. Vi erano saliti almeno un'ora prima alla ricerca di sedie e panchine, ma i tesori che avevano trovato li avevano ben presto distratti. Ad esempio, quando Harry aveva scoperto un album di vecchie foto che ritraevano un Ron in miniatura che correva nudo in giardino – «Ridammele subito! Non è divertente!» – le risate l'avevano scosso per almeno una decina di minuti. I bambini erano riuniti sotto un albero in giardino ad ascoltare le storie di Fleur che, raggiante nel suo sesto mese di gravidanza, si era vista rifiutata ogni volta che aveva offerto il proprio aiuto.

Era una stupenda giornata.

Una volta posati i tavoli, Arthur, George e Bill iniziarono ad apparecchiarli. Ma quando le candide tovaglie finirono sugli alti rami di una vecchia quercia, i mazzi di violeciocche* iniziarono ad inseguire George, e Charlie, che passava di lì per caso, si ritrovò coperto da capo a piedi di brillantini, Molly Weasley decise che fosse opportuno intervenire. Lasciò quindi Ginny ed Hermione ad occuparsi degli ultimi ritocchi alla gigantesca torta alla panna e violette. Diede pochi colpi di bacchetta – accompagnati da sguardi di rimprovero verso il marito ed i figli – e le tovaglie andarono a posarsi sui tavoli, subito seguite da piatti, posate e bicchieri, mentre le violeciocche e i brillantini si unirono e diedero vita a piccoli bouquet che ravvivarono il tutto.

Poco prima delle 15 tutto era pronto e gli ospiti iniziarono ad apparire sempre più numerosi, facendo svanire velocemente dolcetti e stuzzichini. Il giardino della Tana divenne un bazar di colori e di persone intente a chiacchierare mentre i bambini correvano allegri dietro ad uccellini di luce nati dalla punta della bacchetta di Hermione. La festeggiata, invece, stava nel suo passeggino, attorniata da zie, cugine, amiche di famiglia che la riempivano di complimenti e le baciavano le piccole manine chiuse a pugno. In mezzo a tutto quello scompiglio, Harry notò appena l'assenza dell'ex-Professore che aveva invitato per ben due volte. Non che fosse strano, dato che Severus Piton non aveva mai risposto in modo positivo ai suoi inviti... Però al giovane uomo dispiacque non potergli presentare la sua bellissima, piccola Lily. Una scrollata di spalle, e un buon bicchiere di Vino Elfico, gli fecero però ben presto dimenticare il suo cruccio.

Se solo Harry avesse deciso di fare una passeggiata – breve, non più di qualche minuto – avrebbe potuto scoprire che le apparenze ingannano. Sempre. O anche se solo uno dei bambini avesse rincorso una farfalla un po' più a lungo, avrebbe sicuramente visto una figura nera in lontananza.

 

* * *

 

Severus Piton era sempre stato un uomo di parola, soprattutto per quanto riguardava i rifiuti. Una volta che le sue labbra avevano pronunciato un no, difficilmente qualcuno avrebbe potuto convincerlo a cambiare idea. Eppure, malgrado la sua riluttanza, poco dopo pranzo si era avviato verso un vicino paese, dove conosceva un'anziana strega che aveva fatto installare – così che i nipoti potessero andarla a trovare più spesso – un camino connesso alla Metropolvere, grazie al quale avrebbe potuto raggiungere l'Inghilterra. Una volta tornato in patria, si era Smaterializzato in uno dei campi adiacenti alla Tana. E ora era lì, immobile sotto un giovane pioppo, e a dire il vero si sentiva un po' stupido.

Aveva fatto tutta quella strada per vedere quella bambina, ed ora non riusciva ad avvicinarsi alla festa. «La stupidità di Potter mi sta contagiando» borbottò appoggiandosi al tronco. La verità era che da troppi anni viveva nella solitudine quasi assoluta, e che non aveva mai messo in conto di doversi confrontare, prima o poi, con le persone della vita che si era lasciato alle spalle. Certo, Minerva gli scriveva sporadicamente, e Potter insisteva a mandargli gufi per condividere la sua vita, ma una lettera non era certo paragonabile ad un convegno di fantasmi del passato. Anche senza riuscire a distinguere perfettamente i volti dei presenti, Severus sapeva per certo che ciò che rimaneva dell'Ordine sarebbe stato presente. Peggio ancora, coloro che non c'erano più sarebbero stati presenti. Era certo che Silente, Lily, James Potter e quei suoi amici, i caduti della Grande Guerra, tutti sarebbero stati presenti. Anche solo in un accenno, o in interi discorsi. Loro sarebbero stati lì.

Ma ancora peggio sarebbero stati gli sguardi, le gomitate e i sussurri che l'avrebbero rincorso per tutto l'evento. Oppure le domande. Se Potter, che era una persona sola, l'aveva sommerso di interrogativi, scuse e commenti vari, cosa avrebbe fatto un intero giardino pieno di gente? No, quella non era stata una buona idea. Aveva percorso solo pochi metri quando nei campi risuonò un boato. Si voltò verso la Tana e vide un dragone argentato lanciarsi tra le nuvole per poi svanire in migliaia di piccoli petali rosati. Doveva essere arrivato George Weasley. Severus osservò rapito i petali ondeggiare nell'aria e poi posarsi con delicatezza su tutta la casa. Senza neanche rendersene conto si ritrovò a pensare ai petali che erano andati a posarsi sulla piccola festeggiata, quasi un segno di buon auspicio.

Pensando alla strada che aveva percorso per giungere fino alla Tana, l'uomo si sentì ancora più stupido. Non poteva essersi allontanato dal Galles per rimanere fermo in mezzo ad un prato. Almeno uno sguardo a quella creatura che portava il suo nome doveva darlo. E poi le aveva anche portato un regalo. Era un ciondolo contenente poche gocce di Felix Felicis. L'aveva fatta apposta per lei.

Al posto di tagliare per i prati, ed arrivare così direttamente alla festa in giardino aggirò da lontano la casa, così che nessuno si potesse accorgere del suo arrivo. Era giunto accanto ad un muretto traballante quando si bloccò. Tra lui e gli invitati sostava un grande cespuglio dai frutti tondi e rossi, perciò nessuno avrebbe potuto vederlo. Mettendovisi al bordo, tuttavia, Severus riusciva ad avere una visuale quasi perfetta sulla carrozzina di Lily Luna, sballottata da un gruppetto di persone all'altro fino a quel momento. Accanto a lei c'era una donna dai capelli carota macchiati di bianco, vagamente tozza. Qualche parente Weasley, di sicuro. Per fortuna la donna sembrava troppo concentrata sulla propria fetta di torta per accorgersi dell'ombra nera dietro al cespuglio. Nel vedere quella nuvola rossa – la lanugine della foto era stata sostituita da una vera e propria zazzera ribelle – Severus sentì una stretta al cuore. La neonata, ignara di quell'uomo scuro che la guardava, allungava di tanto in tanto una piccola manina paffuta verso uno degli animaletti di lana che le svolazzavano attorno. Da dov'era, Severus non avrebbe potuto dire se gli occhi di Lily Luna fossero verdi.

Decise tuttavia che quella vicinanza fosse abbastanza per il momento, e si ritirò silenziosamente. Solo più tardi, seduto sulla sua poltrona a sorseggiare del tè fumante, si rese conto di aver dimenticato di lasciare il ciondolo da qualche parte dove Potter o i Weasley potessero trovarlo. «Quegli stupidi l'avrebbero probabilmente buttato via» mormorò tra sé e sé come per scusarsi della propria dimenticanza. Estrasse il ciondolo dalla tasca dicendosi che comunque anche la sola idea di fare un regalo a una mocciosa che non riusciva neanche a mettersi a sedere fosse assurda. Lo appoggiò sul tavolino dinnanzi a sé. Magari glielo avrebbe mandato via gufo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Violeciocche o violaciocche, ho trovato entrambe le forme


	7. Capitolo VI

Il ciondolo che aveva pensato di regalare alla figlia di Potter giaceva intoccato ormai da mesi. Più volte, riguardandolo, si era sentito stupido. Non si poteva certo definire una persona sentimentale, ma l'arrivo della piccola Lily Luna l'aveva abbastanza sconvolto. E quel pendaglio ne era la prova concreta. Un regalo. Stava per farle un regalo. Per fortuna si era fermato in tempo. Era sicuro che, in caso contrario, Potter avrebbe preso il suo gesto come un invito a farlo entrare nella sua famiglia. Ma ora quella collana era diventata solo un prendi-polvere abbandonato e Severus, che in quel momento stava rimestando una pozione giallastra dall'odore poco gradevole, sembrava essersene completamente dimenticato.

«Bacche... Di vischio...» lasciò cadere alcuni globi biancastri nel calderone. Soddisfatto dalla densità del liquido, abbassò di poco la fiamma e si recò in cucina per concedersi un buon bicchiere di Vino Elfico. La pozione avrebbe dovuto cuocere per altre cinque ore circa, ma il peggio era passato. Aveva impiegato due giorni per la preparazione di quel Repellente di Gnomi, qualche altra ora non lo avrebbe certo ucciso! Stava congratulandosi silenziosamente quando un rumore lo distrasse. Era simile al picchiettare del becco dei gufi sulla finestra, ma più forte. Ci mise qualche istante a capire che i colpi sordi erano il risultato di nocche che picchiavano contro la sua porta. Non era abituato alle visite. Raggiunse la porta e solo quando il sorriso ebete di Potter lo accolse si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto intuire chi fosse, e lasciare che continuasse a molestare il legno. Meglio lui di me.

«Potter, cosa fai qui?» Il giovane ignorò la domanda, gli sorrise e lasciò che lo sguardo dell'uomo si posasse sul fagotto che teneva stretto al petto. No, non poteva certo avergli portato... «Volevo che conoscesse Lily Luna, Professore!» Sì, l'aveva fatto. Ma l'aveva forse preso per una vecchia zia zitella? Severus grugnì qualcosa e si scostò per farlo entrare. Non poteva certo lasciare che rimanesse ore nel suo portico con addosso quella... Cosa... Bambina. «Che due maghi potessero avere dei figli Maghinò lo sapevo, ma che potessero anche avere un koala mi mancava.» Potter spalancò gli occhi poi, capendo che il suo ex Professore aveva appena fatto una battuta, si distese e ridacchiò. «È il metodo migliore per viaggiare con lei.» Disfò con mani abili l'imbragatura di stoffa che avvolgeva la piccola. Il «Mh.» di Severus non scoraggiò Harry dal chiacchierare allegramente durante la lunga operazione. Quando finalmente ebbe finito, appoggiò Lily Luna a terra, e la piccola iniziò a guardarsi attorno con curiosità. «Potter, te lo chiederò ancora un'altra volta: cosa fai qui?» Il giovane si sedette sul bordo del divano – che maleducato! Tutto suo padre. – e rispose, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, che era lì per presentargli sua figlia.

Severus si sedette sulla poltrona e lo fissò intensamente. «Potter, hai tre figli. Non mi sono mai interessato ai primi due, perché pensi che dovrebbe interessarmi questa?» Unì le lunghe dita davanti al naso. «Beh, sa Professore... Ho visto che non è venuto alla festa e ho pensato che qualcosa dovesse averla trattenuta, e allora...» L'uomo sospirò. Non si era mai presentato agli eventi a cui Potter lo invitava, ma quel ragazzo ancora non riusciva a capire il suo palese disinteresse. Tuttavia, la curiosità di vedere questa nuova, piccola Lily lo obbligò ad ingoiare una risposta decisamente poco garbata. Spostò lo sguardo da Potter – che nel frattempo aveva ripreso a parlare di figli, moglie, qualcosa a proposito del lavoro, e altre informazioni noiose – alla bambina dai capelli rossi. A conti fatti, aveva poco meno di un anno, riusciva a star seduta da sola ma Severus dubitava che le sue capacità andassero oltre. Eppure, quando anche lei voltò la testa e incontrò il suo sguardo, all'uomo sembrò quasi che lo avesse fatto apposta. E poi li vide. L'ultima prova di quella nuova Lily.

Quando lo sguardo cupo di Severus si posò sugli occhi color nocciola della bambina, l'assurdità della confusione e della debolezza che aveva provato solo qualche mese prima all'idea di una nuova Lily lo invase come un torrente in piena. Si era agitato, aveva addirittura viaggiato fino alla campagna inglese per vedere una semplice, inutile bambina. Le aveva fatto un regalo. Il suo volto si congelò in una smorfia. Come aveva potuto anche solo pensare che un nome e una manciata di capelli rossi potesse significare qualcosa? Lily, la sua Lily, era morta. Sepolta. Polvere. Scattò in piedi, improvvisamente conscio di non aver più bisogno di sopportare quella marea di chiacchiere. Aveva avuto bisogno di vedere con i propri occhi che quella non era che una misera e mal riuscita imitazione. Un infantile tentativo di Potter di ricreare le persone che se n'erano andate. Cos'altro ci si poteva aspettare da uno che aveva dato ai suoi figli quasi esclusivamente nomi di persone morte? «Prendi la tua mocciosa e vattene.» Harry lo guardò attonito. «Ho detto qualcosa...» «Ti ho detto di andartene, Potter, sei forse sordo?» La porta si spalancò ad un secco ordine della bacchetta di Severus. «Le tue chiacchiere sono quasi peggio dell'arroganza di tuo padre. Non mi interessate, tu e la tua famiglia. Voglio solo esser lasciato in pace, sono stato chiaro?» Aveva lo stesso tono gelido che soleva usare quando, ai tempi di Hogwarts, riprendeva il giovane Potter per i motivi più svariati. Quello stesso ragazzino, ormai uomo, che adesso lo fissava allibito. «Non capisco...» Sollevò la figlia, guardandosi attorno confuso, mentre lei manteneva un'espressione pacata. «Mi infastidisci, cosa c'è da capire?» Strascicò particolarmente queste ultime parole, esprimendo alla perfezione ciò che le parole non erano riuscite a dire a Potter. Questi, con gli occhi bassi, raggiunse la porta, voltandosi solo di sfuggita prima di richiuderla dietro di sé.

Soddisfatto, Severus si risedette e finì finalmente il Vino Elfico. Si sentiva improvvisamente più leggero. Nel giro di pochi attimi si era liberato di un fantasma – che per svariati mesi aveva avuto le sembianze della piccola Lily Luna – e di una vera e propria palla al piede. Neanche Potter poteva essere così ottuso da continuare ad importunarlo dopo quella sfuriata.

 

* * *

 

Qualche giorno dopo la visita di Potter, Severus si ricordò del ciondolo che aveva preparato per sua figlia. Decise di rimettere le gocce ivi contenute nella sua boccetta personale di Felix Felicis e di buttar via il ciondolo, ma dopo alcune decine di minuti di ricerca, non riuscì a trovarlo. Che l'avesse buttato via senza rendersene conto? Alzò le spalle, decretando che doveva esser andata così. Non pensò più a Potter e alla sua famiglia per diversi anni, e questi non si fece più sentire – se non per qualche sporadico augurio natalizio – per altrettanto tempo.


	8. Capitolo VII

Severus Piton aveva una vita tranquilla. Durante l'estate coltivava l'orticello posto dietro il suo cottage, e viaggiava alla ricerca di ingredienti più o meno rari. L'inverno, invece, lo trascorreva a leggere vecchi libri polverosi davanti al caminetto, o chiuso nel laboratorio – uno stanzino buio pieno di boccette, ali di pipistrello e bava di lumaca. Amava quella vita fatta di lunghi silenzi e solitudine, se non addirittura d'isolamento, ma col tempo aveva iniziato ad apprezzare i brevi e rari momenti di compagnia. Una o due volte l'anno si recava perciò in Scozia, luogo in cui Minerva McGranitt aveva deciso di stabilirsi per godere finalmente della pensione. Lei aveva insistito per ricambiare le visite, ma Severus era stato irremovibile. Neanche forza di volontà della donna poteva qualcosa contro il passare degli anni, e il suo fisico portava ormai i segni di una lunga vita. Così, i due si ritrovavano, guardando dalla finestra le fredde piogge scozzesi, a riesumare un passato che ormai era solo loro.

Era durante uno di quegli incontri, diversi anni prima, che Minerva aveva per la prima volta mostrato una certa preoccupazione per la vita solitaria dell'uomo. «Non credi sia ora di trovare qualcuno che ti tenga compagnia nel tuo cottage sperduto?» La strega aveva ricevuto in risposta un mugugno piuttosto eloquente. Severus aveva avuto pochi amici nella sua vita, ed ancor meno amanti. E a sessantacinque non sentiva più il desiderio di andare alla ricerca di una donna. Ma Minerva non si era certo lasciata intimidire e, negli anni che erano seguiti, la domanda era aleggiata sopra le loro teste ad ogni incontro.

Tuttavia, Severus dovette ammettere con se stesso che, in parte, quella lunga solitudine l'aveva stancato. Dopo alcuni anni Keeran, un Mastino Tibetano nero come il suo padrone, fece il suo arrivo al cottage - «Non era proprio questo che avevo immaginato, Severus...» La compagnia silenziosa e calda di Keeran sembrava essere proprio ciò che serviva all'uomo. I due vivevano in perfetta simbiosi. Mentre Severus preparava pozioni, il cane si stendeva proprio davanti all'angusto stanzino, il muso diretto al calderone. Quando l'uomo si sedeva sulla sua poltrona, davanti al caminetto, con un buon libro tra le mani, Keeran riposava lì accanto, pronto ad accogliere le carezze distratte. Giravano il mondo assieme, due macchie nere in mezzo alla folla. Diagon Alley, il Laos, la Scozia.

Anche quel giorno, quindi, Severus guardò Keeran finire i croccantini e rivolgergli uno sguardo soddisfatto, e poi l'osservò precipitarsi in mezzo alle ginestre in fiore. Per un istante, gli venne in mente Silente. Sicuramente avrebbe riso, da dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna, ed avrebbe detto qualcosa di molto profondo sulla felicità. Scrollò le spalle e seguì il cane nella brughiera verde e gialla. Era solo aprile, ma un vento caldo proveniente da sud rendeva la temperatura piacevole, l'ideale per la passeggiata quotidiana. Tuttavia, la perfezione della giornata era turbata dalla strana sensazione che quella landa non fosse poi così solitaria. Lui e Keeran – che al momento si stava rotolando in un cespuglio – erano gli unici esseri viventi a vista d'uomo, fatta eccezione per alcuni volatili azzurrognoli, eppure la sensazione di un intruso persisteva. Severus si guardò attorno guardingo mentre raccoglieva la palla di cuoio un po' sformata con cui aveva giocato il cane poco prima. Niente.

Ritornati al cottage, Severus scorse con la coda dell'occhio una macchia rossastra che spariva dietro un pino, al limite del boschetto sul retro del giardino. Si avvicinò agli alberi, fingendo di cercare un legno da lanciare a Keeran, ma quando arrivò dove aveva visto la macchia scomparire non trovò nulla. Forse aveva semplicemente visto male, eppure... Scosse la testa e rientrò in casa.

 

* * *

 

Pochi giorni dopo la misteriosa apparizione rossiccia, Severus, armato di vanga, smuoveva la terra nell'orto sotto lo sguardo attento di Keeran. Con la magia avrebbe sistemato le aiuole in un baleno, ma il lavoro manuale gli dava una certa soddisfazione impossibile da ottenere con un semplice incantesimo casalingo. E poi lo aiutava a tenersi in forma. Certo, con trent'anni in meno sarebbe più facile. L'uomo si appoggiò alla vanga riprendendo fiato. Goccioline di sudore gli incorniciavano il volto, sereno come non lo era mai stato ai tempi dei sotterranei bui di Hogwarts. Per un istante vagliò l'idea di attaccare un piccolo aratro a Keeran e poi farlo correre su e giù per l'orto, ma poi immaginò l'intero giardino devastato da un uragano nero. Il cane prese il suo ridacchiare come un invito a raggiungerlo, e gli appoggiò il muso bagnato sui pantaloni, regalandogli uno sguardo adorante.

Mentre grattava le lunghe orecchie pelose di Keeran, Severus rivide qualcosa di rosso muoversi dietro gli alberi. Due volte nel giro di una settimana: allora non aveva visto male. In ogni caso, chiunque si fosse messo a spiarlo era stato piuttosto goffo. Allungò la mano sotto la veste, stringendola attorno all'impugnatura della bacchetta. Mosse impercettibilmente le labbra filando una rete di incantesimi attorno alla macchia d'alberi per assicurarsi che l'intruso, chiunque egli fosse, non potesse Smaterializzarsi né fuggire in un qualche modo. Mentre si avvicinava al punto dove aveva intravisto nuovamente quel colore acceso, sentì dei passi e dei rumori soffocati. Sghignazzò. Lo sconosciuto aveva sicuramente già potuto notare che ogni suo sforzo era stato vano. Vide l'ombra di una persona nascondersi dietro ad un masso ricoperto di muschio.

«Incarceramus!» Sottili corde argentate strisciarono dalla bacchetta di Severus verso l'estraneo.

«Diffindo!» Interessante. L'intruso era una donna. Dal sasso sbucò una mano e «Expelliarmus!», ma un semplicissimo «Protego!» rimandò l'incantesimo al mittente. «Chiunque tu sia» la voce melliflua di Severus si fece strada tra il fruscio delle foglie, «credo ti convenga uscire da lì e dirmi chi sei e cosa ci fai nella mia proprietà». L'estranea uscì senza esitazioni, lo sguardo duro e coraggioso. A occhio e croce, doveva essere poco più di una ragazzina. Intravide una cravatta dai colori accesi. Hogwarts. Ma ciò che più attirò la sua attenzione, sovrastando prepotentemente svariate domande, erano un ammasso di capelli rossi e scomposti, ed il ciondolo a forma di ampolla – contenente poche gocce dorate – con cui le mani della giovane giocavano nervosamente.


	9. Capitolo VIII

Erano rimasti lunghi secondi in silenzio ad osservarsi e studiarsi. La giovane, il mento in alto, emanava un'aria di sfida e di fierezza. Una vera Grifondoro, come avrebbe orgogliosamente asserito Minerva. L'uomo, invece, era chiaramente sospettoso nei confronti di quella presenza estranea, ma il suo sguardo gelido non sembrava aver effetto su quella ragazza dai capelli rossi. «Chi sei?» _Complimenti per la fantasia, Severus. Come se fosse difficile darle un nome, con quei capelli e il_ tuo _ciondolo._

La ragazza aprì le labbra – forse un po' troppo sottili, ma di un bel rosa acceso – e una risata argentina riempì il silenzio tra di loro. «Dai racconti di mio padre ti facevo un po' più sveglio.» Come osava quella ragazzina sconosciuta prendersi così tanta confidenza? _Sfacciata come un Potter._ Tuttavia abbassò la bacchetta e lasciò che la giovane si avvicinasse di qualche passo. Le mancava la grazia e il calore di Lily, e certamente gli occhi, di un caldo color nocciola, non erano nulla paragonati a quelli verdi e profondi della nonna. Si ricordò vagamente che, alla nascita di quella nuova Lily, aveva sentito una certa emozione, ma ora non riusciva a vedere che un'ombra sfocata della donna che aveva amato molti anni prima in quel corpo sottile e spigoloso.

«Signorina Potter, posso chiederle cosa ci fa nella mia proprietà?» Lily Luna lo ignorò e, superandolo, si introdusse nel giardino curato. «Perfetto» mormorò tra sé e sé mentre si voltava e seguiva la giovane. «Noto che non smentisce i geni di famiglia. Invadente e irrispettosa, proprio come suo padre e suo nonno.» Ormai seduta sui gradini della veranda, la ragazza sorrise, come se quei commenti non fossero arrivati inaspettati. «Se avessi aspettato un invito, avrei potuto morire di vecchiaia tra quegli alberi.» Severus notò che giocava continuamente con la catenella da cui pendeva la Felix Felicis. «Ed ero molto, molto curiosa di vedere la casa del famoso Professor Piton... E del suo cane?» Keeran aveva appoggiato il muso sulle gambe di Lily Luna, scodinzolando felice per quella visita inaspettata. Non appena la mano della giovane ebbe iniziato ad accarezzargli la testa, l'animale fece un mugolio di piacere e si sdraiò mostrandole la pancia. _Venduto._ «Ora che ha visto la mia reggia, potrebbe farmi il piacere di dirmi cosa. Fa. Qui?» La ragazza, intuendo che la pazienza di Severus era decisamente poco elastica, distolse la propria attenzione dal cane e si morse distrattamente un labbro.

«Beh, nel finesettimana abbiamo il permesso di andare a Hogsmeade, e da lì è possibile Materializzarsi. Quindi, eccomi qui!» Quindi doveva essere al sesto o settimo anno, strano, sembrava più giovane. «E così abbiamo scoperto _come_ è arrivata. Il mistero ora è _perché_ sia venuta fin qui, signorina Potter.» Lily Luna si alzò in piedi, guardandolo intensamente. «Innanzitutto, mi chiamo Lily Luna, non _signorina Potter._ » Malgrado fosse estremamente seria, la sua corporatura esile la faceva sembrare poco più di una bambina, ed il contrasto tra questi due aspetti minava la capacità di mantenere un minimo di severità dell'uomo. «In secondo luogo, io... Dovevo venire. E basta.» Socchiuse gli occhi minacciosamente. _Non. Ridere._ «Non ne vedo il motivo.» Questa volta ricevette in risposta una semplice alzata di spalle. Si arrese. «Entra.» Indicò con un cenno della testa il cottage. Voleva sapere perché quella piccola sfacciata si fosse presentata in casa sua e come avesse ottenuto il ciondolo, ma con la velocità con cui rispondeva alle sue domande era meglio armarsi di tè caldo e di una poltrona comoda.

Appena la giovane mise piede in casa, Severus la vide perdere la propria baldanza, come se tutto il coraggio e le energie si fossero esaurite sulla veranda. Ora, entrata nel _suo_ regno, sembrava una bambina impacciata e un po' timida: si era messa accanto al muro e si stropicciava nervosamente le mani. L'uomo poteva quasi intuire il motivo di quel nervosismo: i racconti su di lui si sprecavano. Spia, doppiogiochista, crudele, macabro, salvatore del Mondo Magico. Severus era una specie di leggenda vivente, ed ora lei era in _casa sua,_ una specie di luogo mitico. Guardava rapita le pareti ricoperte di libri polverosi e quando l'uomo le offrì una tazza fumante la prese senza dire una parola. «Dove l'hai preso?» Indicò il ciondolo che pendeva dal suo collo. «Pensavo fosse un tuo regalo» mormorò accigliata. Si tolse la catenella dal collo e la lasciò penzolare tra di loro. «Lo è, infatti. Ma io non te l'ho mai dato.» Spostarono entrambi lo sguardo sul liquido dorato. «E dubito che tuo padre possa averlo preso senza che me ne accorgessi» aggiunse con un sogghigno. La giovane si rimise la collana e, invitata da Severus, si sedette sul bordo di una poltrona. «Perché sei qui?» «Non lo so.» In un certo senso, l'uomo sentiva che Lily Luna stava dicendo la verità. In tutto quello strano incontro c'era un'aurea di fatalità. In fondo non si era sorpreso come avrebbe dovuto, nel vederla.

Passarono diversi minuti in silenzio, ognuno sorseggiando il proprio tè e osservando l'altro di sottecchi. La situazione era talmente ridicola che Severus quasi si fece andare il liquido dolciastro di traverso nel tentativo di soffocare una risata. Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato quella ragazzina se il leggendario Severus Piton si fosse messo a riderle in faccia. «I tuoi genitori sanno che sei qui?» la sua voce pacata distolse lo sguardo di Lily Luna dalla sua perlustrazione. «Ehm...» «Ok, lascia perdere.» Sorrise, ma solo quando il volto della ragazza si illuminò capì che non era stata una buona idea. Improvvisamente si sentì a disagio. Una ragazzina sconosciuta era praticamente fuggita durante un'uscita a Hogsmeade per andare fino in Galles – un viaggio piuttosto lungo, considerando tutto – a spiare una persona che conosceva solo per sentito dire. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto ciò.

Severus si schiarì la gola. «Forse è ora che torni a scuola.» Evitò il suo sguardo mentre andava ad aprire la porta. «Altrimenti inizieranno a preoccuparsi.» La giovane annuì, vagamente confusa da quell'improvviso cambio di atteggiamento di Severus, e lo raggiunse. Solo quando si ritrovò nel prato – con Keeran che le faceva le feste – si voltò verso l'uomo. «Posso tornare?» _No._ «Forse.» _Non so chi sia più scemo, se io o Keeran._ «Vedremo.» _No. Mai. Non mi piace avere gente intorno._ «In ogni caso, la prossima volta manda prima un gufo.»

Vedendola scomparire si rilassò, ma la sensazione di essersi bevuto il cervello non l'abbandonò fino a tarda notte quando, seduto tra le lenzuola di satin nere del letto, si ripromise che quella giovane ficcanaso non avrebbe mai più rimesso piede in casa sua.


	10. Capitolo IX

Ricordava di averle detto chiaramente di avvisarlo se avesse avuto intenzione di tornare. Ricordava anche di essersi ripromesso di non permetterle di farlo. Allora com'era possibile che, in quel momento, Lily Luna Potter fosse seduta sulla veranda tenendo tra le mani un biscotto di avena che lui stesso le aveva offerto dopo il suo arrivo? A differenza del loro primo incontro, la giovane si stava comportando in modo pacato e per niente irriverente. Severus si chiese come fosse possibile un cambiamento così grande. Solo una settimana prima la giovane si era dimostrata sfacciata, irrispettosa e dalla lingua lunga. Quel giorno, invece, aveva parlato poco e si era seduta accanto a Keeran, che aveva accettato le coccole senza troppi problemi. I due, la ragazza che lo osservava vangare l'orto con assoluta serietà e il cane che russava leggermente sulle sue gambe, formavano una coppia veramente strana.

«Volevo scusarmi» la voce della giovane distolse Severus dal suo impiego «per come mi sono comportata settimana scorsa.» L'uomo grugnì e tornò a concentrarsi sulla terra da smuovere. «Quando sono agitata divento insopportabile, lo so. Mia madre me lo ripete in continuazione.» In fondo non era una compagnia malvagia, si disse Severus senza alzare lo sguardo. Aveva solo un carattere particolare. Probabilmente, rimuginò mentre strappava delle erbacce che avevano invaso l'aiuola delle rape, aveva solo bisogno di una maschera dietro cui ripararsi. _Ti ricorda nessuno?_ Strabuzzò gli occhi. Adesso pure la sua coscienza si schierava dalla parte di Minerva? «Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?» Lily Luna attirò nuovamente l'attenzione di Severus su di sé, ottenendo un nuovo grugnito. Ammise con se stesso di essere un po' scorbutico. _Un po'?_ Ok, d'accordo, era una persona scorbutica e poco piacevole. Lo sapeva, lo era sempre stato, e non vedeva il motivo di rimuginarci sopra.

Appoggiò gli attrezzi alla staccionata e uscì dall'orto richiudendo il cancello dietro di sé. Con i primi semi appena interrati e Keeran in giro bisognava fare attenzione. «Allora...» Si schiarì la voce, senza ben sapere come continuare la frase. «Sì?» La giovane si spostò di un poco, facendogli spazio sul gradino su cui era seduta, ma lui la ignorò deliberatamente e si sedette su un'orribile sdraio che non ricordava come fosse arrivata fin lì. _Dovrei prendere delle sedie da giardino decenti_. «Quindi i tuoi genitori non sanno che ti piace scappare durante le uscite a Hogsmenade.» _Arguto_.«Io non scappo! Io... Esploro.» Lily Luna gli sorrise.

Strano. Quella ragazza era molto diversa da Lily, eppure ne aveva ereditato l'espressione dolce e un po' maliziosa. Anche quel sorriso, più malizioso che altro, nascondeva un'ombra di dolcezza che sembrava stonare con quell'uomo coriaceo. Eppure era lì.

In quella settimana Severus si era più volte chiesto il motivo della visita della giovane Potter. Non si erano mai conosciuti – beh, certo, l'aveva vista quando aveva poco meno di un anno, ma dubitava che lei si ricordasse – ed era piuttosto sicuro che nessuno le avesse parlato di lui come di una persona socievole e amante delle visite. Inoltre l'accoglienza ricevuta e la visione del cottage – un posto intimo, piacevole secondo gli standard dell'uomo, ma decisamente poco interessante per chiunque altro – avrebbero impedito qualsiasi possibile fraintendimento: Severus Piton non era cambiato molto, era ancora una persona sgradevole e dagli hobby discutibili, ne era certo. Quindi perché era tornata?

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Lily Luna scattò in piedi. «Oddio, è tardi, devo tornare a scuola!» Grattò velocemente le orecchie a Keeran che si guardò attorno confuso da quel brusco risveglio, poi corse giù dalla veranda, passando accanto a Severus, diretta verso il luogo dove era solita Smaterializzarsi. Che fosse una Legilimens? L'uomo non ebbe l'opportunità di chiederglielo perché, dopo un rapido saluto, Lily Luna scomparì. «Chissà cosa le è preso» mormorò raggiungendo Keeran.

  
 

* * *

 

Qualche istante dopo, sotto il getto fresco della doccia, Severus rimuginava sullo strano comportamento della ragazza. Dapprima si era intrufolata nella sua proprietà almeno due volte, poi, quando era stata scoperta, non si era mostrata particolarmente turbata e alle sue domande aveva risposto che non c'era un motivo preciso per cui si trovasse lì – mentiva, era fuori allenamento ma era certo che mentiva. Non paga era ritornata e, quando stava per chiederle cosa ci facesse lì, era fuggita. Chiuse il rubinetto e si avvolse in un grande asciugamano. Forse aveva due personalità. _Oppure ha preso l'intelligenza del padre._ Guardò la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio. Sapeva che sarebbe tornata ancora. Ma perché? «Perché continua a tornare qui?» mormorò asciugandosi.

  
 

* * *

Il sabato seguente, nel primo pomeriggio, Lily Luna riapparve. Severus ricordava che agli studenti era consentito uscire da Hogwarts per visitare Hogsmeade subito dopo pranzo, quindi, ragionevolmente, la giovane arrivava al villaggio e si Smaterializzava praticamente subito. Com'era possibile che nessuno dei suoi compagni se ne accorgesse? In fondo la Grifondoro era carina, e forse anche discretamente popolare – l'aspetto e il nome che portava compensavano sicuramente qualsiasi possibile stravaganza: era quindi improbabile pensare che uscisse sempre da sola dal castello. Tuttavia quando Severus l'interrogò a proposito, la ragazza alzò le spalle rispondendo che diceva ai suoi amici di voler fare quattro passi e che li avrebbe raggiunti più tardi. «Non hanno mai fatto domande sul mio comportamento.» aveva aggiunto con soddisfazione.

A quest'ultima osservazione Severus l'aveva osservata alzando un sopracciglio. «Sul serio?» Lei aveva annuito. «I miei amici sanno che dico loro quello che devono sapere. E se c'è qualcosa che non voglio raccontargli, lo accettano. È naturale. I tuoi amici sicuramente fanno lo stesso!» _I miei amici?_ Non capiva se era estremamente candida o se lo stesse prendendo in giro, ma decise di lasciar perdere. «Sì, certo» borbottò ironicamente. Decise però di lasciar cadere il discorso. C'era qualcos'altro che gli premeva sapere. «Lily Luna...» Era sempre strano pronunciare il nome di quella ragazza, ancora una sconosciuta per lui. «Cosa ci fai qui?» «Sono venuta a trovarti, mi sembra ovvio.» Rispose cocciutamente. «Sai cosa intendo. Perché sei qui?» Le puntò addosso gli occhi, neri e freddi. «Credo sia meglio tornare, ora» disse nervosamente la ragazza ignorando la domanda. «Non vorrei che si preoccupassero.» Fece per alzarsi, ma Severus le prese con decisione un braccio. «Sei appena arrivata, questo significa che per altre tre ore, almeno, non devi tornare al castello. Io non credo che i tuoi amici ti aspettino così presto.» Lo guardava in silenzio. A dire il vero, lo metteva anche un po' a disagio. Non era il silenzio terrorizzato dei suoi ex allievi, né quello sprezzante di chi è troppo arrogante per rispondere. Era un semplice silenzio.

«Devo avere un motivo per venire a trovarti?» _Dunque, considerando che sei poco più di una bambina e che non mi conosci... Sì._

«È forse stato Potter?»

«Perché mai mio padre potrebbe volermi qui?» Fece una lieve smorfia. «E se pensi che sia qui perché voglio che viviamo tutti come un'allegra famiglia allargata, ti sbagli. Se non ti piace mio padre è un problema suo, non mio.» _Decisamente figlia di Ginny Weasley._

«Non vedo chi altri potrebbe mandarti.» Replicò secco. In tutta risposta ottenne un sorriso misterioso e un «chissà...». Ora più che mai era sicuro che dietro a quella faccenda dovesse esserci qualcuno – o qualcosa? – senza cui la giovane non avrebbe mai saputo dove trovarlo, né probabilmente ne avrebbe avuto l'intenzione.

Passarono la restante ora avvolti da un pesante silenzio rotto solo dai guaiti di Keeran dopo che un insetto che stava cercando di mangiarsi l'aveva punto sul muso. Quando finalmente la giovane si alzò per andarsene, Severus non la trattenne. Si limitò a farle un gesto di saluto col capo per poi continuare a macinare radici in un pestello nero. Non la guardò Smaterializzarsi, ma sentì chiaramente le parole che la giovane lasciò dietro di sé andandosene: «A volte si ricevono doni inaspettati!»


	11. Capitolo X

_A volte si ricevono doni inaspettati!_ Severus rimuginava sulle parole che la giovane Potter aveva lasciato dietro di sé, poche ore prima. Erano quasi le stesse che aveva usato Lily in quella sua visione anni e anni prima. Una coincidenza? Mentre riempiva la ciotola di Keeran escluse questa possibilità. Non credeva alle coincidenze. Ogni azione della sua vita aveva dimostrato che non esistevano e che, nel bene e nel male, erano le persone a determinare il loro cammino. Tuttavia, Lily Luna non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di conoscere la nonna, e lui non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno di aver parlato con Lily. Scosse la testa e lasciò dietro di sé le domande scaturite dalle visite della ragazza, anche se sembravano in costante crescita.

Solo poche ore dopo, però, i pensieri dell'uomo tornarono a Lily Luna. Si stava assopendo davanti al caminetto quando la figura della giovane gli balenò davanti agli occhi. Non era certo una bellezza. Era piccolina, proprio come sua madre, e aveva un corpo atletico ed asciutto. Era poco più di una bambina, dai gesti nervosi e dal sorriso malandrino. Eppure Severus aveva potuto indovinare, dall'uniforme un po' grande, alcune curve che sembravano morbide e femminili, decisamente femminili. E quella cascata rossa che ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento... «Dannazione!» Improvvisamente il sonno l'aveva lasciato e si sentiva fin troppo sveglio.

Anche Keeran sentì il cambiamento appena avvenuto nel suo padrone, e decise che quella nuova energia avrebbe potuto essere spesa in una bella passeggiata serale. Con un sospiro Severus aprì la porta e seguì il grosso cane nero nella notte stellata. Avrebbe pensato cosa fare con quella ragazzina l'indomani.  
 

* * *  
 

A dire la verità, Severusnon pensò seriamente ai provvedimenti da prendere per sbarazzarsi di quel piccolo diavolo dai capelli rossi fino ad estate inoltrata. Lily Luna era tornato a trovarlo praticamente ogni fine settimana. Quando erano iniziate le vacanze scolastiche le sue visite si erano fatte più irregolari, ma anche più frequenti. A causa dei viaggi di Severus – solo in Giugno era già stato in Scozia, a trovare Minerva, e ad una fiera di antiquariato in un paesino dell'Italia orientale, dove aveva trovato un rarissimo artefatto di un mago del Cinquecento – la giovane aveva dovuto infatti rassegnarsi a non potersi presentare quando voleva, ma aveva compensato questa limitazione dei propri movimenti presentandosi più volte quando l'uomo passava alcuni giorni nel cottage gallese.

Quando quel giorno si presentò, sorridente nel suo vestito bianco panna, nel giardino di Severus, lui stava analizzando dei semi che aveva comprato da un mago vietnamita. Erano semi grossi come una ciliegia e dallo stesso colore intenso. «Da questo...» Le aveva detto mostrandole uno dei semi «nascerà una pianta le cui foglie provocano allucinazioni molto forti. È molto raro.» Lily Luna allungò una mano per toccarne la superficie ruvida e per alcuni minuti continuarono a parlare di piante allucinogene e dei loro usi. Poi la ragazza si sedette accanto a Severus ed iniziò ad aiutarlo a smistare il contenuto di un sacchetto di iuta: semi, bacche disidratate, corteccia tritata. Era un'attività innocua, tuttavia Severus si sentiva vagamente a disagio. Erano troppo vicini, ora si sarebbe alzato e... La mano di Lily Luna, che stava cercando di radunare delle piccole zanne, finì sotto quella dell'uomo, che stava contando delle bacche azzurrognole.  
 

* * *  
 

«Hai in mente quel momento in cui il tuo cervello si spegne, ti abbandona, e tu fai una cosa stupida, Minerva?» La donna annuì, nascondendo a malapena il sogghigno. «Avrei dovuto alzarmi, andare a farmi un tè, Cruciarmi da solo!» Severus camminava nervosamente nel salotto di Minerva e le sue parole venivano spesso accompagnate da gesti bruschi delle braccia e dal suo sguardo furente. «E invece cosa ho fatto? Ho baciato quella stupida ragazzina!» Gli occhi neri bruciavano dall'ira. «Sono un uomo adulto, diciamo pure vecchio, e con una certa compostezza. Ma quella... Quella Potter mi ha sfiorato la mano e io sono improvvisamente diventato uno stupido che non sa neanche controllarsi e _l'ho baciata!_ ».

Dopo essere letteralmente fuggito dalla propria casa, Severus si era precipitato da Minerva – in fondo, era l'unica _amica_ che avesse, e in quel momento aveva bisogno di qualcuno che ascoltasse il suo sfogo. Non era mai stato tipo da confidenze o simili, ma quel pomeriggio sentiva di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Lily Luna era molto carina e interessante, ma poteva essere sua nipote, per la barba di Merlino! Minerva, d'altro canto, l'aveva ascoltato in silenzio, ma man mano che il tempo passava sul suo viso si era disegnato un sorriso che era quasi un ghigno. «Oh, Severus... Era anche ora che tu provassi interesse verso qualcuno...» Capiva, in parte, i motivi che rendevano l'uomo così arrabbiato: non solo quella ragazzina era molto più giovane di lui, ma era anche la nipote di Lily Evans e la figlia di Harry Potter, l'amore di gioventù e la prova vivente che James Potter gliel'aveva portata via. Eppure vedere Severus Piton, così severo e composto, perdere le staffe per un bacio innocente – beh, forse non proprio innocente... - aveva il suo lato divertente.

Severus si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona accanto a lei. «Non avrei dovuto...» L'incenerì con lo sguardo. «È sbagliato, semplicemente sbagliato.» La donna lasciò che borbottasse ancora un po' prima di chiedergli cosa avesse detto alla giovane. «Niente. Mi sono allontanato e me ne sono andato.» Minerva alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era un uomo adulto e maturo, o un ragazzino impacciato e timido, quello che sedeva a pochi centimetri da lei? «Probabilmente se ne sarà tornata a casa e avrà deciso di non tornare mai più.» A Minerva parve d'intravvedere un'ombra di tristezza dietro l'ira di Severus. «Sarebbe la cosa più saggia che potrebbe fare.»

«E se tornasse?»

«Non lo farà.» Ma ne era così sicuro? La donna di certo non ne era convinta, poiché alzò le fragili spalle e lo osservò da sopra gli occhiali senza proferire parola. «D'accordo, è probabile che torni,» grugnì, prima di aggiungere «quella testarda fa sempre quello che vuole.» Poi ricominciò a mugugnare tutti i motivi per cui quel bacio era stato un grave errore, aggiungendo che, nel caso in cui Lily Luna fosse riapparsa alla sua porta, non l'avrebbe più trovata aperta. Minerva ascoltò la nuova ondata di rabbia e confusione ma quando, ormai al crepuscolo, l'uomo si decise a tornare al cottage, lo avvisò di riflettere bene prima di prendere qualsiasi decisione. Non le aveva risposto, e dopo pochi istanti si era Smaterializzato.


	12. Capitolo XI

«La sua presenza non è più gradita, signorina Potter.» Severus era appoggiato alla porta, tenendola ben chiusa, da ben mezz'ora ormai. Dall'altra parte Lily Luna continuava a bussare e a chiedergli di farla entrare. Possibile che non capisse di dover lasciar perdere? Non voleva vederla, quel bacio era stato solo un errore – un grande errore – e la cosa migliore da fare era sicuramente tagliare i ponti. _Migliore per chi?_ L'uomo sospirò. La verità era che trovava difficile non aprirle la porta. Lily Luna era stata una ventata d'aria fresca nella sua vita ormai stantia. Era allegra, vivace, intelligente. _Affascinante_. Era questo il problema. La trovava fin troppo interessante. Quando ce l'aveva accanto sentiva riaffiorare desideri che credeva sepolti sotto metri di macerie del passato. E la cosa peggiore è che sapeva che avrebbe potuto soddisfarli. Isorrisi, gli sguardi, le risate di Lily Luna coprivano maldestramente i suoi pensieri.

«Non è vero! Tu menti! Lo so che menti! Fammi entrare!» la giovane non avrebbe demorso facilmente, ma Severus sapeva che era questione di tempo prima che l'aria iniziasse a diventare un po' troppo fredda e il timore di far preoccupare la sua famiglia la costringesse ad andarsene. Doveva solo aspettare e ignorare le suppliche e gli scatti d'ira che minacciavano di far esplodere la porta. Ed infatti, dopo poco più di un'ora la ragazza aveva mormorato qualcosa – forse che sarebbe tornata, forse che aveva capito, Severus non lo sapeva perché la porta spessa aveva bloccato quelle ultime flebili parole – e si era Smaterializzata.

  
 

* * *

  
 

Quando Lily Luna riapparve nel giardino di casa trovò sua madre che l'aspettava. Dallo sguardo la giovane intuì subito di essere in ritardo. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto tornare almeno due ore prima, ma non era riuscita ad andarsene. Aveva bussato e urlato e implorato, dimenticando l'orgoglio. Quel bacio, arrivato così inaspettato, le aveva dato speranze, ma la reazione di Severus – era fuggito da lei! – l'aveva subito gettata nello sconforto totale. Insomma, le piaceva quell'uomo burbero e quel bacio fugace era l'ammissione che anche lui provava qualcosa. Ma era, appunto, burbero, e ora per qualche assurdo motivo non voleva più vederla. Peccato che Ginny non sapesse che era questo il motivo del ritardo della figlia ed ora fumava, quasi letteralmente, di rabbia.

«Sei in ritardo.» _Beh, almeno non mi ha lanciato un Orcovolante_...

«Lo so, scusa, sarei dovuta tornare prima.» Lily Luna abbassò lo sguardo perché, improvvisamente, tutta la frustrazione e il nervosismo della giornata si fecero sentire, così come le lacrime che premevano contro le palpebre.

«Lily?» In un attimo Ginny era accanto alla figlia e, dimenticata la rabbia, la prese tra le braccia. «Tesoro, che cosa succede?» Ecco, farsi consolare dalla mamma era bello, ma cosa dirle ora? Non poteva certo dirle cos'era successo. Già immaginava le scenate, la proibizione di uscire di casa... E Lily Luna necessitava di tempo e di libertà di movimento per tornare da lui, convincerlo ad aprirle la porta, convincerlo a... a... Beh, convincerlo.

«C'è... questa persona...» _Non posso crederci. Sto per parlare a mia madre di lui._ «Lui mi piace però...» _Perché nessuna delle mie cugine mi ha mai detto quanto è difficile parlare di queste cose?_

«Un ragazzo?» Gli occhi di Ginny si illuminarono. Lily Luna si era sempre distinta per la sua stravaganza, per le ore passate da sola, per la reticenza quando si trattava di parlare di amici, ragazzi, cose personali. Ed ora, finalmente, non solo le piaceva un ragazzo, ma gliene stava parlando! Alla ragazza bastò osservare il viso della madre per leggere tutti questi suoi pensieri, sentendo quasi la felicità per quella semi confessione. _Svantaggi di essere l'unica figlia femmina, immagino_.

«Ehm, sì.» _Circa._

«E com'è fatto, dimmi?» La donna si sedette su una panca in legno, guardandola con gli occhi accesi di curiosità.

«Beh, è molto intelligente... Mi fa ridere, anche se non credo lo faccia apposta. Parliamo di cose interessanti.» Dallo sguardo della madre capì che quel _com'è fatto_ non era riferito propriamente a quel lato del _ragazzo_. Lily Luna alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò. «E va bene... Lui è...» ripensò a Severus, ai suoi modi un po' bruschi e alle rughe che si formavano attorno ai suoi occhi quando li socchiudeva per osservare qualcosa. «alto. È alto.» Cos'altro poteva dire senza che sua madre sospettasse qualcosa? «Ha i capelli neri. E anche gli occhi. Neri e profondi. E la sua voce...» Sentì i battiti accelerare e una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. «Bella, profonda.» Arrossì.

«Beh, sembra... carino.» _Se ti sentisse moriremmo entrambe. Ora._

«Lo è» mugugnò in risposta.

«E allora qual è il problema?» indagò Ginny. «Non gli piaci?»

«Non è quello.» La ragazza si guardò attorno mordendosi nervosamente il labbro. «Io... Io credo di piacergli però...» _Però non vuole più vedermi. Sicuramente darà la colpa alla differenza d'età. Forse anche al fatto che sono una Potter._ «È difficile.»

Ginny rise come chi la sapeva lunga. «È sempre difficile alla tua età, Lily. Ma vedrai che se veramente gli piaci prima o poi smetterà di fare il prezioso.»

«Lui è più vecchio.» _Di me e di te._

«Oh, anche tuo padre è più vecchio di me, ed anche lui ci ha messo un po' a farsi avanti.»

«Voi avete un solo anno di differenza» le ricordò la giovane aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Uno, due, cinque. Cambia poco quando si è giovani!» Come a sottolineare le sue parole, Ginny si alzò, trascinando la figlia con sé. Lily Luna, dal canto suo, decise che era meglio lasciar cadere il discorso prima di mettersi nei guai. «Tu dagli tempo, inseguilo un po' – non troppo però! – e fagli capire chiaramente che ti piace. Poi verrà tutto da sé.» _Ha ragione. Non devo demordere._ Rivolse alla madre un sorriso, che la donna ricambiò spingendola in casa: «Ora però entra, che ti riscaldo qualcosina.»


	13. Capitolo XII

La casa di Severus Piton era silenziosa, in quella fresca notte estiva. Keeran sonnecchiava sotto al tavolo della cucina, mentre il suo padrone dormiva profondamente nel suo letto. Di tanto in tanto una mano cercava a tentoni il bordo delle lenzuola e lo trascinava per coprire lembi di pelle lasciati in balia della brezza che entrava dalla finestra socchiusa. Altre volte, l'uomo si girava bruscamente e sbuffava, ma il silenzio della brughiera gallese lo facevano presto calmare. Era anche per quello che aveva deciso di trasferirsi lì, in mezzo al nulla: niente e nessuno poteva disturbare quel barlume di tranquillità. Severus si voltò ancora, stringendo a sé uno dei cuscini mentre i suoi sogni prendevano il sopravvento.

  
 

* * *

L'erba mossa dal vento pareva quasi un mare verde brillante. Severus ne accarezzava le estremità con fare distratto. Stava aspettando qualcuno, ma all'orizzonte vedeva solo quella distesa infinita ed alcune nuvole. Tuttavia l'attesa non gli pesava: gli piaceva essere avvolto dal profumo dell'erba, dalla sua morbidezza. A conti fatti, si disse sdraiandovisi, potrei restare qui ad aspettare per ore. _Forse per sempre_. Fu così, sdraiato, con gli occhi socchiusi a causa del sole, che vide l'ombra rossa balenare qualche decina di metri più in là. _È arrivata_. Si alzò placidamente e, altrettanto placidamente, andò incontro alla figura. Tentò di chiamarla, ma la sua voce – chissà perché – sembrava essere svanita.

La donna, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, si voltò. Gli occhi erano del verde più intenso e bello che Severus avesse mai visto e la bocca era schiusa in un sorriso. Era bella come l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, giovane, dalle forme morbide e dai lineamenti fini. Questa volta indossava un vestito sbarazzino che accompagnava i suoi movimenti con delle piccole onde. «Sev, cosa fai ancora qui?» La domanda lo colse impreparato. Dove altro avrebbe dovuto essere? Lily si avvicinò a lui, puntando gli occhi dritti nei suoi. «Mi sembrava di averti detto che era ora di vivere, ma tu sei sempre stato cocciuto!» Gli batté le nocche sulla testa come a voler sottolineare le sue parole.

Severus avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma la voce ancora non era ricomparsa, così si limitò a guardarla. Era così vicina che avrebbe potuto tirarla a sé allungando un braccio ma il suo corpo ignorò gli ordini del cervello e rimase immobile. «Io sono sempre con te, lo sai, vero?» La donna allungò una mano verso di lui. «Sempre.» Lo accarezzò.

  
 

* * *

  
 

Severus si svegliò di scatto. Quella carezza... Era reale! D'istinto allungò la mano dinnanzi a sé, afferrando un polso sottile. «Per la barba di Merlino, ma cosa...?» Con la mano libera prese la bacchetta e in pochi istanti una luce flebile illuminò la stanza. Quando vide a chi apparteneva il braccio che aveva preso in ostaggio, l'uomo sperò di trovarsi ancora in un sogno.

«Avrei svariate domande da porti, Potter, ma prima dimmi: sei forse diventata matta?» Lasciò andare il braccio e dopo aver trafficato qualche momento con le lenzuola – dormire nudo era comodo e piacevole, certo, ma rendeva difficile mantenere una certa dignità quando si affrontava un risveglio con pubblico – si alzò in piedi, sovrastando letteralmente la giovane.

«Io...»

«IO UN BEL NIENTE! Non è passata, in quel tuo grazioso cervellino, l'idea che avrei potuto lanciarti addosso un incantesimo o una maledizione?» Vide la giovane farsi piccola. No, non ci aveva pensato. «Avrei potuto ucciderti, stupida ragazzina!» Severus era furente: nessuno aveva mai osato intrufolarsi in casa sua, in un modo così subdolo, poi! Ma, soprattutto, era sconvolto perché sapeva di dire il vero. Se non avesse deciso di guardare in faccia l'invasore come prima cosa, ora Lily Luna sarebbe stata distesa sul pavimento in una pozza di sangue, forse addirittura priva di vita.

Severus si risedette sul letto, mettendosi la testa tra le mani. «Stupida ragazzina...» Inspirò profondamente cercando di calmarsi. _Farsi venire un infarto non risolverebbe nulla_. «Siediti.» ordinò perentoriamente, ma Lily Luna, scossa da un pianto malcelato, non si mosse. _Perfetto, ora piange pure._ Da un certo punto di vista, la scena era quasi comica: Severus, seduto sul letto con addosso solo un lenzuolo nero, che cercava di placare il tornado di sentimenti – rabbia, paura, ma anche sensazioni che avrebbe preferito non conoscere – che lo stavano scuotendo, e Lily Luna, abbastanza avventata da entrare nella casa di un mago discretamente potente ben sapendo che ci sarebbero state conseguenze, scossa dai singhiozzi perché lui le aveva urlato addosso. _Avrei dovuto potenziare quegli incantesimi di protezione._

«Siediti» ripeté con più calma. «E spiegati.»

Lily Luna, lo sguardo basso, si sedette sull'angolo del letto. «Tu mi hai baciata.» Severus sospirò. «Sì, me n'ero accorto.» _Ma perché non poteva apparire un momento in cui ero vestito?_ «Ed è stato un terribile sbaglio che non ricapiterà.»

«Non è stato uno _sbaglio_. Tu volevi baciarmi!» Il volto di Lily Luna si colorò di un rosa acceso. «E anche io lo volevo.» Eccole, le parole che non avrebbe voluto sentire. Sapeva che sarebbero arrivate, in fondo lo sapeva dal primo sorriso che le aveva involontariamente strappato. Possibile che non si rendesse conto di quanto fosse tutto semplicemente sbagliato?

«Non sai quello che dici. Sei così giovane...» _E così vicina, dannazione._

«Sono giovane, non stupida. E so cosa voglio.» La giovane lo guardò con aria di sfida.

«Allora vuoi le cose sbagliate.» Era una sua impressione o Lily Luna era sempre più vicina? Pochi istanti prima era dall'altra parte del letto mentre ora gli era accanto, e improvvisamente la fresca aria notturna gallese non sembrò più così fresca. Doveva farla andar via, allontanarla e allontanare, con lei, qualsiasi malsana tentazione.

«Non credo.» La giovane allungò una mano tremante e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi. «Non credo proprio...»

«Vattene.» mormorò Severus con voce strozzata. Dopo tutto quello che aveva visto e vissuto, rimanendo quasi sempre impassibile, non riusciva a mantenere la calma per colpa di una dannata ragazzina di cui non gli importava nulla? La guardò di sottecchi, e si maledisse quando si riscoprì a chiedersi come sarebbe stato avere sotto le mani quei fianchi sottili.

«Io voglio restare con te, Sev.» Nel sentire _quel_ soprannome l'uomo sentì il proprio cuore perdere un battito. Come sapeva..?

«Immaginavo.» rispose secco. «Ma non puoi. Devi andartene, ora.» Per tutta risposta, la giovane gli passò la mano dietro la nuca, tra i capelli, trascinandolo verso di sé. Poco dopo Severus sentì le labbra sottili e calde di Lily Luna appoggiarsi sulle sue, accompagnate da un esplosione di sensazioni all'altezza dei lombi. _Dannazione_ , riuscì a pensare mentre sentiva le proprie mani scivolare sulla schiena della giovane, nascondersi sotto i suoi vestiti ed accarezzare la pelle vellutata.

«Solo per una volta» le mormorò mentre le lenzuola ed i vestiti cadevano ai piedi del letto.


	14. Capitolo XIII

Quando Severus aprì gli occhi il sole sembrava essere già alto in cielo. Normalmente era mattiniero, ma dopo la nottata appena passata non si sentì troppo in colpa per aver dormito più a lungo. Spostò lo sguardo dalla finestra alla giovane donna che dormiva accanto a lui. I capelli rossi erano sparsi sul cuscino e lo invitavano ad accarezzarli, ma l'uomo si trattenne. Si era già lasciato andare fin troppo.

Sgusciò fuori dal letto senza far rumore per poi infilarsi sotto la doccia. Mentre il getto d'acqua lo ripuliva dall'odore dolciastro di Lily Luna, Severus pensava a cosa le avrebbe detto. Non sarebbe stato facile convincerla a fare ciò che voleva lui, ma doveva assolutamente allontanarla da sé, anche a costo di incantarla. Si strofinò con foga, come a volersi togliere di dosso le sensazioni e i ricordi della notte, poi si avvolse in una vestaglia nera. Nero, ecco cos'era. _Nero._ Era cupo, oscuro, per certi versi anche pericoloso. Forse era per questi motivi che tendeva a circondarsi di quel colore. 

Dopo aver controllato che la giovane stesse ancora dormendo, scese in cucina e bevve una tazza di tè nero mentre guardava Keeran mangiare la sua abbondante colazione. Fu dopo che aveva lasciato uscire il cane in giardino che sentì il rumore soffocato dei passi di Lily Luna scendere le scale. Alzò lo sguardo e scoprì di fare fatica a mantenere la calma davanti a quella giovane che, con addosso solo una sua camicia – nera, ovviamente – ed i capelli leonini lo guardava in silenzio. 

«Vuoi del tè?» 

«No, grazie.» Sembrava triste.

«Ho del latte, se lo vuoi.» _Era quasi meglio un silenzio imbarazzato_. 

«Sai bene cosa vorrei» mormorò la ragazza. «E io so bene che per qualche motivo non vuoi concedermela.» Severus fece per parlare ma Lily Luna lo zittì con un cenno della mano. «No, lasciami finire.» Si sedette accanto a lui. «So che pensi che io sia troppo giovane, o tu troppo vecchio. Ma a me non interessa, e non dovrebbe interessare neanche a te.» 

«Non è così facile, Lily.» Le accarezzò con gentilezza uno zigomo, maledicendosi subito dopo.

«Perché non può esserlo? Tu... mi piaci, mi piaci tanto. E lo so che anche tu provi qualcosa per me, perché se così non fosse ieri sera mi avresti scacciata.» Lo guardava con occhi pieni di speranza, e Severus quasi rimpianse di non essere così freddo come tutti pensavano. 

«È stato solo un momento di debolezza.» _Meglio essere diretti._

Lily Luna scosse la testa. «Non è vero.» Per un istante Severus temette di aver intravisto una lacrima. «Stai mentendo, e lo sai!» Scattò in piedi, furente. «Perché non puoi ammettere di provare qualcosa per me? Non può essere solo per l'età.» Lo guardò in attesa di una risposta. «È forse per via di mio padre?» Silenzio. «Di mia nonna? Di chi, dimmelo? Mia?» 

«Sei solo una ragazzina, Potter. Una ragazzina che ha interpretato male gli avvenimenti.» Severus strascicò le parole. Sapeva che quel tono sprezzante avrebbe fatto infuriare ulteriormente Lily Luna e sperava che decidesse di andarsene di sua spontanea volontà e che, altrettanto volontariamente, non si facesse mai più vedere. _È meglio così._

«Tu... tu sei...!» Lily Luna strinse i pugni. «Sei solo un codardo!» Ecco, l'aveva detto. Severus non era completamente sicuro di poterle dar torto. Certo, qualcosa di serio tra di loro non era neanche lontanamente immaginabile considerando l'età, i precedenti con la famiglia di lei, il suo passato. Ma c'era quella vocina fastidiosa che gli ricordava che, in fondo, aveva anche paura di ciò che avere qualcuno al suo fianco avrebbe comportato. _Non ho più niente da dare_. Era riservato, burbero, da sempre troppo affascinato dall'oscurità. In quanti erano morti a causa delle sue debolezze? _No, è meglio così._

Nel frattempo Lily Luna era corsa in camera di Severus per riprendere i propri vestiti e, quando tornò, parve essersi calmata. Non gli si avvicinò più, raggiungendo direttamente la porta. «Me ne sto andando solo perché non voglio far preoccupare la mia famiglia, Sev. Te lo dico perché voglio che tu sappia che tornerò, e se tu non mi aprirai io tornerò ancora. E se ti ostinerai ad usare l'età come scusa tornerò ancora finché non potrai più nasconderti neanche lì.» Sbatté la porta dietro di sé e Severus la lasciò andare, vagamente preoccupato che le intenzioni della giovane fossero reali. «Non resisterà così a lungo» mormorò all'aria. 

  
 

* * *

  
 

Lily Luna era sempre stata una bambina riservata, silenziosa, perciò quando era riapparsa, i capelli arruffati e gli occhi un po' arrossati, per poi scomparire nuovamente nella sua camera, i suoi famigliari non le avevano prestato troppa attenzione. Solo dopo svariate ore Albus Severus – ironia del destino – aveva bussato esitante alla sua porta.

«Lily?» Dopo aver atteso per alcuni istanti una risposta che non arrivò, il giovane bussò nuovamente. «Lily, stai bene?»

«Benissimo.»

«Guarda che non sono scemo.»

La porta si socchiuse e Albus Severus vi scivolò dentro, trovando la sorella, con i capelli ancora più arruffati di quando era entrata in casa, seduta sul letto. La ragazza gli puntò addosso due occhi infuocati dalle lacrime e dalla rabbia. 

«Se non ti conoscessi direi che sei andata a giocare con gli Schiopodi Sparacoda di Hagrid.» Vedendo che Lily Luna rimaneva impassibile, Albus Severus le si sedette accanto, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle. Era sempre stato un po' protettivo nei confronti di quello scricciolo della sorella, un esserino particolare che quasi stonava in quell'enorme famiglia esagitata. «Vuoi dirmi cosa c'è?» Lily Luna scosse la testa. «Dai, lo sai che a me puoi raccontare tutto!» Cosa turbava così tanto la ragazza da impedirle di raccontare a lui, suo fratello, il motivo di quelle lacrime?

«No, non posso.» Rispose laconica. 

«Lily...»

«È... complicato.»

«Si tratta del ragazzo di cui mi ha parlato la mamma?» Lily Luna alzò gli occhi al cielo. Possibile che nessun Weasley riuscisse a farsi gli affari propri? «Allora è vero, c'è un ragazzo!» Albus Severus si illuminò.

«Non c'è nessun ragazzo, lasciami in pace» mugugnò la giovane. Dopo la nottata – fantastica – e il risveglio – un po' meno fantastico – che aveva avuto _quella_ discussione non l'attirava nemmeno un po'.

«Sì che c'è!» rispose Albus Severus gioioso. «Lo conosco?» A volte Lily Luna si chiedeva se tutto quell'interesse per la sua vita personale non fosse dovuto ad una specie di senso di colpa per le confessioni che le aveva fatto durante quegli anni – in primis quella di essere omosessuale, un segreto per il resto della famiglia. 

«No.»

«No cosa?»

«No, non c'è un _ragazzo_ e no, se anche ci fosse qualcuno tu non lo conosci.»

«È una ragazza allora!» 

Lily Luna alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non sono omosessuale, Albus. È solo... Complicato.» ammise, quasi più a sé stessa.

«Ti prego, dimmi chi è. Ti prego, ti supplico, ti prego ti prego ti prego!» Il fratello la guardò con occhi supplicanti.

«Ficcanaso.» Lily Luna fece una smorfia. «Ti basti sapere che mi ha appena scacciato da casa sua, _ancora_ , dicendomi di non farmi più vedere.» Si morse un labbro, cercando di frenare le lacrime. _Dannato testone!_

«Simpatico...» mormorò Albus Severus, abbracciandola. «Davvero non vuoi dirmi chi è?»

«Se mai dovessi riuscire a fargli cambiare idea saresti il primo a sapere chi è, tranquillo.» La giovane ignorò il _sì_ soffocato del fratello, e lasciò che la consolasse ancora un po'.


	15. Capitolo XIV

Albus Severus pedinava, più o meno apertamente, la sorella. Ormai erano giorni che lo faceva e, dopo un primo momento di stizza, Lily Luna si era rassegnata e faceva pure finta di non vederlo mentre, con una discrezione degna di Hagrid, si appostava davanti alla sua porta, dietro ai cespugli di un parco, tra le scansie di un negozio. La giovane sapeva che tutta quella farsa era dovuta al desiderio di scoprire chi ci fosse dietro al suo umore nero ed agli occhi arrossati. Più volte, infatti, Lily Luna aveva rifiutato di rivelargli il nome del _ragazzo_ misterioso. Allora lui, rivelandosi più Potter di quanto sembrasse, si era improvvisato Auror ed aveva deciso che, con le buone o con le cattive, avrebbe scoperto chi era così insensibile da far soffrire la sua _sorellina_. 

«Ti prego, esci da lì dietro, la gente inizia a guardarti in modo strano.» sospirò Lily Luna rivolta ad un cespuglio da cui, dopo un breve tremito dei rami, uscì Albus Severus. Il giovane si sedette accanto a lei. 

«Sarei un pessimo Auror.» mugugnò.

«Hai ragione» rispose Lily Luna, la cui attenzione era già ritornata al libro polveroso che stava leggendo.

«Grazie per il supporto» borbottò Albus Severus incrociando le braccia sul petto e arricciando le labbra in una smorfia capricciosa. «È questo il ringraziamento che ottengo per cercare di aiutarti?»

«Tu non stai cercando di aiutarmi, Al.» La giovane parlò senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal libro. «Tu stai cercando di farti gli affari miei, è diverso.» Allungò una mano verso il tavolino per prendere la tazza. «Quello che non capisci è che, quando tornerò da _lui_ , non mi farò di certo scoprire da _te._ »Albus Severus fece una smorfia, convinto che la sorella non avrebbe potuto vederlo da dietro il volume. «E non scimmiottarmi!» Ok, forse si era sbagliato. 

«Dai, è passata più di una settimana ormai. Te ne vai in giro facendo finta che non ci sia niente che non va, ma io lo so che non è così! E poi non capisco... Hai detto che gli avresti fatto cambiare idea, ma non ti sei ancora allontanata da Godric's Hollow.»

«Gli sto lasciando un po' di tempo per capire...» mormorò Lily Luna.

«Capire cosa?»

Lily Luna alzò gli occhi e glieli puntò addosso, socchiudendoli appena. «Io sono _sicura_ che lui provi qualcosa per me. Sono _certa_ che mi pensa... mentre passeggia, mentre legge un libro, mentre si addormenta da solo. Spero che, se non lo cercherò per un po', prima o poi sarà lui a cercare me.» Sprofondò nuovamente dietro al libro.

«E se non dovesse arrivare?» le domandò, un po' perplesso, il giovane.

«Se non dovesse arrivare... Busserò alla sua porta ogni maledetto giorno finché non si deciderà ad uscire e smetterla di fare il testardo.» Dopo quest'ultima frase la ragazza guardò il fratello con l'espressione più innocente che lui le avesse mai visto fare.

«A volte mi spaventi...» ridacchiò Albus Severus. «Mentre altre penso che saresti una criminale coi fiocchi!» Si alzò e le scompigliò con tenerezza i capelli. «Ora devo andare, Scorpius mi aspetta. Tu vedi di non Incantare nessuno mentre non ci sono io a tenerti d'occhio, d'accordo?»

«Non ti preoccupare. Dagli un abbraccio da parte mia.» _Un po' di tregua!_

«Gli darò ben altro.» Albus Severus sogghignò.

«Sei disgustoso!» rispose Lily Luna scoppiando, suo malgrado, a ridere. 

Albus Severus scomparve dietro ad una macchia d'alberi e, dopo aver sentito un sordo _pop!_ , Lily Luna capì di essersi finalmente liberata del fratello. Gli voleva bene, ma quando voleva sapeva essere estremamente apprensivo. E in quel momento la ragazza aveva solo bisogno di starsene un po' per conto suo. Certo, smaniava dalla voglia di rivedere Severus, ma sperava veramente che, sentendo la sua mancanza, l'uomo avrebbe cambiato idea. O almeno mitigato un po' quel suo _non voglio più vederti._

Perché doveva essere così difficile? Sospirò e finì di bere il caffè che, ormai, era diventato freddo. Chissà se pensava veramente a lei. Magari aveva bevuto qualche pozione per cancellare la memoria. Ridacchiò al pensiero di Severus che, confuso, girava per casa chiedendo spiegazioni a Keeran. 

  
 

* * *

  
 

«Non guardarmi così.» Severus stava infilando dei vestiti in una borsa di pelle ormai consunta. «Saremmo ripartiti comunque, e lo sai.» Prese un paio di guanti da lavoro e li osservò con attenzione alla ricerca di eventuali buchi. Considerando che aveva intenzione di tornare a casa con una buona scorta di aculei di Knarl dei guanti intatti gli avrebbero fatto comodo. «Perciò smettila di guardarmi con quello sguardo accusatorio e lasciami finire di riempire la valigia.» Keeran lo guardò, senza batter ciglio, dal tappeto su cui si era accoccolato, e l'uomo sospirò. «Pensala come vuoi, ma non sto scappando» concluse un po' seccato. Stizzito, voltò le spalle al cane e finì di preparare i bagagli. 

Era tutta colpa di quella stupida ragazzina. Gli era piombata in casa all'improvviso e aveva scombussolato la pace che aveva costruito in lunghi anni di solitudine. E ora? Pretendeva da lui che _provasse qualcosa per lei_. Ma perché, poi? Cosa aveva fatto per rendersi interessante agli occhi della ragazza? _Niente, assolutamente niente._ Era stato il Severus dei tempi di Hogwarts: burbero, scostante, sgradevole. Eppure quella ragazzina impertinente era tornata più volte. _Fin troppe_ , si disse ripensando a cos'era successo. Con un ultimo sospiro, ed un colpo di bacchetta, Severus chiuse la borsa e si guardò in giro, controllando di non aver dimenticato niente.

«E se non tornassimo più, Keeran?» Per tutta risposta il cane nascose il muso dietro una zampa. _È più intelligente di quel che sembra_. «No, d'accordo. Solo qualche giorno, come da programma.» Sollevò la borsa e scese le scale, azione che risvegliò Keeran e gli diede la bella idea di scendere le scale assieme al suo padrone, attentando così alla sua vita. 

Giunti sani e salvi in cucina, Severus e Keeran condivisero dei biscotti speziati. La casa era silenziosa, stranamente vuota. Era stata cosi per più di vent'anni, come mai se ne accorgeva solo adesso?


	16. Capitolo XV

«J'aimerais bien voir ce livre là-bas, s'il-vous-plaît. »* Severus indicò con un cenno distratto un piccolo volume che, a giudicare dalla sua iridescenza, doveva essere rilegato con pelle di  Opaleye degli Antipodi. Quando la vecchia venditrice gli porse il libro, Severus ne sfogliò le pagine cercando di concentrarsi sul contenuto.  _ Les dragons d'outre-mer, bien plus grands que...**  _ Una macchia rossa si fece largo nei suoi pensieri, e subito un'espressione di stizza gli si dipinse sul volto. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a des problèmes ?»*** chiese subito l'anziana strega guardandolo con preoccupazione.

Severus si riscosse. «Non, non.  Ce n'était rien .» Forzò un sorriso. « Je l'achète. »**** Allungò alla donna qualche galeone e qualche zellino, poi si allontanò nella mischia di quel mercato provenzale. Camminando ripose il libro in una piccola borsa nera, accanto alla boccetta contenente le corna polverizzate di Longhorn Rumeno. La  Foire des Dragons era difficile da trovare – ogni anno la località cambiava e, senza qualche conoscenza all'interno, era arduo scoprirne le coordinate – ma ripagava di qualsiasi disagio grazie alle innumerevoli rarità e meraviglie che offriva ai suoi visitatori. 

Severus si fece largo nella folla e, dopo essersi fermato a qualche banchetto che offriva scaglie colorate, distillati di dubbia provenienza e corde di cuore di drago, uscì dall'area coperta dall'Incantesimo di Protezione, assaporando il silenzio che accoglieva chi abbandonava il mercato. Inspirò profondamente, lasciando che l'odore di lavanda e di limoni e di mare gli entrassero dentro. Non avrebbero potuto scegliere posto migliore: la Provenza, con i suoi profumi e i suoi paesaggi meravigliosi, era esattamente quello che ci voleva ad un uomo come lui, sempre in fuga da qualcosa.  _ O da qualcuno... _

S'incamminò senza fretta verso la locanda dove alloggiava, concedendosi il tempo per ammirare il piccolo nucleo abitativo, con le sue case bianche e candide, macchiate solo da alcuni rami di edera che, indisturbati, si arrampicavano sui muri. Attorno alle poche case c'erano solo campi sterminati di lavanda, interrotti di tanto in tanto da alcuni meli solitari. Quel villaggio, calcolò mentalmente, non doveva avere più di cento abitanti, e tutti sembravano sereni ed amichevoli, anche con i pochi stranieri che, di tanto in tanto, si fermavano qualche notte nella locanda. In quei pochi giorni di permanenza, infatti, Severus era spesso stato intrattenuto dalle chiacchiere dei paesani. A dispetto del suo carattere, doveva ammettere che non gli dispiaceva parlare con loro. Erano così lontani dal suo mondo e dalle battaglie mai finite. Con loro chiacchierava di cose futili, del tempo, del raccolto della lavanda, dei limoni, delle storie di contadini, di leggende, e si rilassava, sorrideva, s'incuriosiva. 

Anche Keeran era stato preso in simpatia dal villaggio. Quella mattina, quando aveva chiesto se qualcuno poteva tenerlo d'occhio mentre andava a  _ fare una commissione  _ si erano subito offerte volontarie due anziane signore, sempre sedute davanti alla locanda a macinare spezie e chiacchierare.  Aveva dovuto prendere quella misura di precauzione perché, due anni prima, Keeran aveva cercato di azzannare un cucciolo di  Vipertooth Peruviano, scatenando le ire del proprietario, e da allora Severus aveva deciso che, per evitare Fatture, Keeran avrebbe aspettato fuori dal mercato che lui finisse le sue compere. Ed ora, vedendolo sdraiato a pancia in su e circondato da arzille vecchiette che lo riempivano di complimenti e di coccole – Severus avrebbe quasi giurato di sentirlo far le fusa – quasi temette che non sarebbe mai riuscito a convincerlo a tornare nel cottage gallese.  _ E come dargli torto?  _ disse la solita vocina indiscreta.  _ Chi vorrebbe tornare in quel posto silenzioso, avendo come unico compagno un vecchio burbero e tetro?  _ Severus la zittì, ma sapeva che non aveva tutti i torti.

«Keeran!» Il grosso cane alzò di scatto la testa e, dopo un breve momento di incertezza, si alzò per correre incontro al suo padrone, premurandosi di sbavargli sui pantaloni. Severus ringraziò le vecchiette – e sfuggì alle avances di una di esse – ed entrò nella locanda, seguito da Keeran che, offeso per l'improvviso cessare delle attenzioni, lo guardava di sbieco. Ignorandolo, mormorò al gestore che se ne sarebbe andato il giorno dopo.

Quando, dopo alcuni istanti, richiuse la porta della camera dietro di sé, i suoi pensieri corsero nuovamente a Lily Luna. Lei, con la sua allegria e la sua spavalderia, avrebbe amato la Provenza. E la Provenza avrebbe amato lei, i suoi occhi attenti, i suoi vestiti colorati... Avrebbe amato anche quella stanza dalle pareti color ocra e profumata da piccoli mazzetti di lavanda appoggiati ai quadri, i mobili semplici e le morbide lenzuola gialle. Sedendosi sul letto si rese conto che, stranamente, aveva la sensazione che all' _altra_ Lily la Provenza sarebbe piaciuta, sì, ma non quanto a quella nuova e frizzante Lily.

«Tutta quest'ospitalità e questa...  _ gioia _ ... ci fanno male, Keeran.» Mosse appena la bacchetta e le persiane si chiusero, oscurando la stanza. Era inutile chiedersi cosa sarebbe piaciuto a Lily Luna. Come la donna da cui prendeva il nome, la ragazza gli era preclusa. Severus Piton aveva compreso ed accettato già da anni che la sua vita sarebbe sempre stata un vortice di menzogne, oscurità e solitudine; non sarebbe certo stata una breve parentesi profumata a cambiare il destino di un uomo ormai vecchio. «Domani si torna nel Galles».

  
 

* * *

 

Erano passate più di sei settimane dall'ultima volta che Lily Luna e Severus avevano passato la notte assieme e, da allora, la ragazza non aveva più sentito né visto l'uomo. Persino Albus Severus, malgrado la sua incurabile curiosità, dopo un po' aveva iniziato a perdere interesse in quella che – non gliel'aveva detto apertamente ma lei lo aveva capito dalle sue frecciatine – pensava fosse stata solo una burla ben orchestrata.

Sdraiata sul letto sfatto, Lily Luna osservava da più di un'ora la stessa pagina di uno dei capitoli di  _ Storia della Magia _ che avrebbe dovuto leggere entro la fine dell'estate.  _ Chissà dov'è, _ si chiedeva in continuazione, delusa perché la sua assenza, evidentemente, non aveva regalato a Severus l'epifania che l'uomo necessitava per ammettere di nascondersi dietro ad una muro di scuse e che, nelle speranze di Lily Luna, l'avrebbe convinto a lasciare che qualcosa che entrambi desideravano nascesse. Con un sospirò chiuse il libro e rotolò sulla schiena. 

Forse si era sbagliata. Forse quella notte era veramente stata un mero momento di debolezza ed ora Severus si stava godendo la ritrovata tranquillità. Forse... In un repentino scatto d'ira scaraventò il libro per terra, svegliando così la sua civetta – Yfke – che stava riposando nella sua gabbia. «Che m'importa dei compiti?» borbottò, prima di sentirsi vagamente in colpa e raccogliere il libro per poi riporlo sulla scrivania. «Mancano poche settimane a settembre. Poi dovrò tornare a Hogwarts e non avremo più tutto questo tempo, Yfke.» Gli angoli della bocca si arricciarono in una smorfia che esprimeva disappunto e tristezza. Si sedette nuovamente sul letto soppesando bene le sue alternative.

Dopo aver meditato a lungo – e sgranocchiato il contenuto di un'intera scatola di Zenzerotti – Lily Luna volse lo sguardo alla civetta – che, a sua volta, la guardava con fare interrogativo. «Se pensa che basti così poco a farmi arrendere, si sbaglia.» Nel fervore della declamazione le parve quasi di sentire un sottofondo di musica epica. «Domani si va in Galles!» Soddisfatta ritornò ai libri di scuola, senza accorgersi dell'ombra che sgattaiolava davanti alla sua porta.  
  
  
 

* * *

  
(*) "Potrei vedere quel libro, per favore?"  
(**) _I draghi di mare, molto più grandi di..._  
(***)"Qualcosa non va?"  
(****) "No, no, niente. [...] Lo prendo."

 

Se anche voi vi chiedete cosa potete condire con le _deliziose_ zanne macinate di Longhorn Rumeno, non posso che riportarvi il commento di Unbreakable_Vow: " Altro animale in via d'estinzione tanto dall'utilizzo che ne viene fatto - scusa, tu non hai in casa la polvere delle sue corna? Come no! Io la tengo fra il prezzemolo e la cannella!" (lo so, lo so, non c'entra nulla.. Ma volevo condividere con voi almeno uno dei tanti commenti da morir dal ridere che mi fa quando beta :P)


	17. Capitolo XVI

«Si può sapere che cos'hai?» Scorpius incrociò le braccia al petto e, allontanatosi dal fidanzato, si mise a fissarlo con un leggero broncio. 

Da quando era arrivato, alcune ore prima, Albus Severus era stato distante, pensieroso, _poco coinvolto_. Scorpius, con una pazienza poco comune nella sua famiglia, aveva cercato di far distendere il ragazzo, di riportare su di sé la sua attenzione ma aveva fallito. Albus aveva continuato a rispondere a monosillabi, spesso dimostrando di avere la mente altrove. «Allora? Hai intenzione di dirmi cosa ti turba» aggiunse con fare melodrammatico «o attendi che io muoia nell'attesa?»

«Sei proprio un Malfoy, Scorpius...» lo rimbrottò Albus Severus. 

«E tu sei proprio un Potter!» replicò Scorpius facendogli una piccola smorfia. «Ora che abbiamo chiarito queste ovvietà, avresti la grazia di dirmi cosa rimugini in quella deliziosa testolina che ti ritrovi?»

«È per mia sorella...» lasciò la frase in sospeso.

Scorpius lo guardò in tralice e Albus sospirò. 

«Ti ho raccontato di quel fantomatico ragazzo, no? Forse non se l'è inventato.» borbottò Albus.

«Il piccolo Albus è geloso della sorellina?» sghignazzò in risposta l'altro, facendo sobbalzare qualche ciocca bionda.

«Non sono geloso!» Albus Severus avvampò. « È solo che ieri l'ho sentita mentre diceva che una volta tornata ad Hogwarts non avrebbe più potuto vederlo e che perciò domani sarebbe andata in Galles, da questo ragazzo, e la cosa mi preoccupa un po'.» Cercò con gli occhi lo sguardo grigio e tenero del compagno. «Insomma, _chi_ è questo ragazzo? _Perché_ non va a Hogwarts? E se fosse pericoloso? Lily Luna è così ingenua a volte...»

«Se lei è ingenua io sono un ippogrifo!» Scorpius rise di cuore. Conosceva bene, ormai, la più piccola dei Potter, e di lei si poteva dire che fosse tutto fuorché ingenua. Era una creaturina furba ed intelligente che, grazie all'espressione angelica, veniva perdonata d'ogni marachella. _Altro che ingenua, quella ragazzina è più astuta di tutta la famiglia Potter-Weasley messa insieme!_

«Scorpius!» esclamò Albus Severus guardandolo con disapprovazione. «È poco più di una bambina, non conosce i pericoli che ci sono nel mondo!» Scorpius alzò gli occhi al cielo pensando che quel tono da uomo vissuto poco s'addiceva al ragazzo sdraiato accanto a sé. 

«Smettila di fare il fratello iperprotettivo. Probabilmente sarà un ragazzo che ha finito da poco la scuola, in fondo tua sorella sta per iniziare il settimo anno, se uscisse con quelli del primo sarebbe strano, non trovi?» scrutò il volto del giovane amante attendendo un qualsiasi cenno di conferma. «Lascia che se la sbrighi da sola – perché sono più che sicuro che lei, tra tutti, non ha nessun bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno – e smettila di preoccuparti per lei.» Gli accarezzò teneramente una guancia rosea. «Pensa piuttosto a come ti dire ai tuoi genitori che andremo a vivere assieme.»

Il volto di Albus Severus si distese un poco al pensiero di quella prossima convivenza. Stavano assieme ormai da anni, in segreto, e finalmente si erano decisi a superare qualsiasi remora e a fare il grande passo. O meglio, _i grandi passi_ : avrebbero comunicato alle rispettive famiglie di essere una coppia e, subito dopo, sarebbero andati a vivere assieme, in un piccolo appartamentino nella periferia di Londra, così che entrambi potessero essere più vicini ai rispettivi lavori. Cedette di fronte al sorriso malizioso di Scorpius e gli promise, un po' controvoglia, che non avrebbe più ficcato il naso nella vita personale della sorella, a meno che questa non lo invitasse spontaneamente a farlo. 

Bastarono pochi attimi, e poche carezze, per distogliere definitivamente l'attenzione di Albus Severus dalle vicende della sorella e per riportarlo a concentrarsi su attività che, come le definì Scorpius ridacchiando, erano molto più _produttive_.

  
 

* * *

  
 

Quando vide il cottage in lontananza Severus si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a sorridere. La Provenza gli era piaciuta molto – poteva ancora sentire su di sé il profumo delicato della lavanda stesa a seccare e quello, dolce, dei limoni che crescevano un po' ovunque – ma era sempre bello tornare a in quella casa così silenziosa ma comunque accogliente. Lasciò che Keeran si sfogasse correndo tra l'erba, alta quasi quanto lui: i viaggi con la Metropolvere lo scombussolavano sempre un po', ma quello era l'unico modo con cui riuscivano a viaggiare comodamente senza che Severus dovesse abbracciare borse e cane. 

Inspirò profondamente, godendo di quel particolare profumo tipico delle giornate estive: indescrivibile, quasi come se il sole stesso rilasciasse un odore che si univa a quello dell'erba fresca. E poi c'era il silenzio. Un silenzio fatto di fruscii e cicalii, di aliti di vento e mormorii lontani. Si soffermò per alcuni minuti nel mezzo della distesa erbosa, gli occhi chiusi, pervaso dalle mille sensazioni che quel posto riusciva a regalargli ad ogni ritorno. 

Come aveva anche solo potuto pensare di non tornare? Quello era il primo posto in cui si era veramente sentito a casa. Era l'opposto di Spinner's End: le urla che sapevano di whisky avevano lasciato il posto agli allegri latrati di Keeran, la cupa nube che aleggiava nella sua famiglia era stata sostituita da silenziose nevicate e coraggiosi raggi di sole, e al posto di quel bambino insicuro e triste c'era adesso un uomo ormai in pace. Gli sembrava strano ammetterlo, ma neanche Hogwarts – la grande, famosa Hogwarts, il luogo che migliaia di maghi consideravano da sempre come la loro casa – era riuscita a dargli la sensazione di appartenenza che gli dava ora quel cottage sperso nel nulla. 

Lasciando dietro di sé ricordi antichi e recenti, Severus avanzò nell'erba alta, raggiungendo finalmente il cancello di legno che dava sul suo giardino. Lo aprì mormorando alcune parole e, cercando di non farsi travolgere dalla nuvola nera che si precipitava a controllare che tutto fosse come l'aveva lasciato, fece planare con cautela i bagagli – che fino a quel momento lo seguivano a mezz'aria – sulla veranda. Poi, con un tocco di bacchetta, spalancò porte e finestre: era stato lontano da casa per alcune settimane, un po' d'aria non avrebbe certamente guastato.

Si sedette sul portico – non prima di aver portato dentro le valige e versato una generosa porzione di croccantini nella ciotola di Keeran – e contemplò i fiori tardivi che coloravano il giardino. Presto sarebbe arrivato l'autunno e le piante si sarebbero colorate di giallo, arancio, rosso, ma fino ad allora avrebbe ammirato grappoli lillà e macchie colorate che sporcavano il verde brillante dell'erba e delle foglie. 

_Pop!_

Severus si voltò di scatto verso la fonte del rumore, qualche metro oltre la recinzione che separava il giardino dalla distesa d'erba, e si ritrovò a guardare in due occhi color nocciola su cui cascavano alcuni ciuffi rossastri. Guardò interdetto la visitatrice maledicendosi per quella strana sensazione che si era improvvisamente presentata alla bocca del suo stomaco.


	18. Capitolo XVII

_Pop!_

Lily Luna sbiancò un poco nel trovarsi faccia a faccia con Severus. Ore prima, quando esponeva alla civetta il suo piano, aveva ipotizzato che avrebbe avuto del tempo, tra la Materializzazione e l'incontro con l'uomo, per pensare a _cosa_ dirgli. Non voleva sembrare troppo felice di rivederlo, ma neanche troppo distaccata. E poi voleva fargli capire che era adulta, matura, posata. Sì, sarebbe entrata nel giardino e, nei pochi passi che la separavano dalla porta, avrebbe potuto riflettere una volta di più sulle parole che avrebbe usato, si sarebbe preparata all'incontro così da evitare di farsi prendere dall'emozione e sentirsi nuovamente dare della ragazzina. Non aveva neanche pensato che avrebbe potuto trovarselo davanti subito, e di certo aveva sottovalutato le emozioni che improvvisamente l'assalirono. 

Severus era seduto sui gradini della veranda, ancora vestito come se fosse appena tornato da un viaggio – ricordava di aver già visto quella giacca leggera dopo che l'uomo era ritornato dal Continente – e la osservava vagamente sorpreso. _Non credeva sarei tornata_. La giovane si morse le labbra, un'abitudine che Severus conosceva ormai bene. 

«Cosa fai qui?» le chiese aspro. Eppure le sembrò di sentire altro, dietro quel tono duro, e sentì la propria risposta morirle in gola, lottare contro il desiderio di corrergli incontro come una bambina. 

«Non avevo più tue notizie da molto ormai.» _Meno ansiosa, Lily, meno ansiosa._ Inspirò profondamente. «Ho pensato di venire a vedere se eri tornato da uno dei tuoi innumerevoli viaggi.» Malgrado gli sforzi, Lily Luna sentì un leggero tremolio nella propria voce, e sicuramente lo sentì anche Severus, che socchiuse leggermente gli occhi.

«Non avresti dovuto» disse asciutto. 

«Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere.» La ragazza sorrise e si avvicinò al cancello, sotto lo sguardo vigile di Severus e quello impaziente di Keeran.

«Non vedo perché, dato che ti ho più volte detto che non sei la benvenuta.» Si rese conto di aver scelto male le parole quando lei, dopo aver superato con un movimento repentino il cancello, lo guardò con un sorriso malizioso. _Dannata ragazzina..._ Ricordò improvvisamente una pelle morbida e profumata sotto le sue mani e poi il suo sangue ribollire. 

«La tua ultima accoglienza mi ha dimostrato il contrario, più volte.» Lily Luna gli lanciò uno sguardo fugace prima di inginocchiarsi ad accarezzare il cane. 

Severus ignorò quella risposta – fin troppo veritiera – e si alzò. «Fuori dalla mia proprietà, signorina Potter.»

«Non ci penso neanche!» La giovane si rizzò in piedi e in pochi passi lo raggiunse. «Ho aspettato che ti facessi sentire. Ti ho aspettato per settimane, Severus Piton!» Con una mano gli scostò una ciocca nera dagli occhi e lo osservò con uno sguardo tenero ma deciso. «Ma tu sei sparito.» Le tremò il labbro.

«Questo avrebbe dovuto farti pensare.» Le prese il polso e, più delicatamente di quanto avesse voluto, lo allontanò da sé. 

«Ho pensato. Ho pensato molto. E l'unica conclusione a cui sono giunta è che sei quasi più testardo di me, vecchio burbero! Guardati. Ti si legge in faccia che qualcosa non va.» Per un istante il volto dell' _ altra _ Lily si sovrappose a quello di Lily Luna, che venne rischiarata da una nuova dolcezza, quasi protettiva. «E mentiresti se dicessi che non ha a che vedere con me.»  _ Così sicura di sé! E così vicina, anche... _ Severus poteva sentire il suo profumo, fiorito, come la Provenza. 

«Sei arrogante, proprio come tuo padre, Potter.» La verità era che quella ragazza c'aveva preso. Malgrado sapesse che era tutto  _ sbagliato _ , non riusciva a fare a meno di sentire lo stomaco chiuso ogni volta che pensava a lei. Cosa che, doveva ammettere, accadeva fin troppo frequentemente. «Ed ora,  _ per favore _ , vai via.»

Lily Luna si sporse e gli diede un bacio leggero sulle labbra tese. Ah, se solo avesse potuto affermare di non avere voglia di altri baci, di non volerla sentire tra le braccia né di desiderare di affondare il viso tra i suoi capelli! Mantenne la calma e si distaccò da lei, ignorando il desiderio folle di baciarla con più foga, di dimenticarsi del mondo circostante. Ah, se solo fosse stato più giovane... Se solo si fossero incontrati in un'altra vita, in un'altra dimensione. 

La guardò, per la prima volta da quando la conosceva, con tristezza. Dietro a quegli occhi neri Severus si ritrovò a pensare – o meglio, a sognare – a come sarebbe stato incontrarla trent'anni prima. Forse la sua vita sarebbe stata completamente diversa. Avrebbero vissuto in una casa piena di colori e profumi e risate, e non sarebbe stato il professore tetro ed antipatico, ma quello rilassato, senza cicatrici nell'anima. Lei sarebbe stata la medicina per una vita a tratti difficile. Avrebbero dormito abbracciati, condividendo sogni e sussurri. Chissà, forse avrebbero anche avuto dei figli e lui avrebbe potuto essere il padre che non era mai stato. Avrebbe insegnato loro la sottile arte delle Pozioni, forse anche qualche incantesimo particolare, ed avrebbe guardato con orgoglio lo Smistamento, il loro primo giorno di Hogwarts, dal tavolo degli insegnati. Poi li avrebbe visti crescere, crearsi una famiglia, mentre lui e Lily Luna sarebbero invecchiati assieme. 

Ma si erano incontrati troppo tardi. Severus sentiva di avere un passato troppo pesante e ben poco da offrire ad una ragazza giovane e piena di energie. «Per favore, vai.»  _ Non starai mica diventando sentimentale, Severus... _ sghignazzò quella fastidiosa vocina dentro di lui.

«Io tornerò, Severus» bisbigliò Lily Luna che, nello sguardo dell'uomo aveva intravisto una piccola vittoria. «Non importa quante volte mi scaccerai, né quanto negherai. Finché saprò che  _ c'è qualcosa  _ per cui tornare, io tornerò.» Per un attimo l'aveva sentito vacillare, quasi come se fosse riuscito a vedere come avrebbe potuto essere la loro vita e fosse stato tentato di entrare in quella fantasia. 

«Sprechi le tue energie.»

«Ascolta le mie parole, Severus Piton.» gli disse sibillina. «Un giorno ti sveglierai e mi guarderai dormire accanto a te. E in quel momento sarai felice che io abbia deciso di  _ sprecare le mie energie _ .» Sorrise. «E quel giorno mi preparerai una colazione suntuosa, sono pronta a scommetterci!» Diede un buffetto a Keeran e si voltò, allontanandosi.

Dopo aver guardato Lily Luna Smaterializzarsi poco fuori dal cancello Severus si sedette nuovamente sugli scalini, pensando alle parole della giovane. Quella specie di profezia – per così dire – gli era sembrata più di un azzardo. Lily Luna sembrava  _ sapere _ che un giorno sarebbero arrivati a quella precisa situazione. Probabilmente non si sarebbe stupito più di tanto se gli avesse dato particolari minuziosi. 

In ogni caso, la sua decisione rimaneva integra. Doveva tenere quella ragazza lontana da sé.  _ Un altro piccolo sacrificio da aggiungere alla lista _ , pensò sarcasticamente.  _ Silente mi ha insegnato fin troppo bene.  _


	19. Capitolo XVIII

Lily Luna si rigirò più volte tra le dita il ciondolo che portava al collo, osservandolo in silenzio. Quell'ampolla, contenente poche gocce dorate di Felix Felicis, l'accompagnava da quando era ancora una neonata. Sorrise pensando agli sguardi interrogativi che Severus aveva spesso lanciato al ciondolo. Avrebbe di sicuro voluto sapere come l'aveva ottenuta, ma la ragazza non aveva mai raccontato nulla. In effetti, Lily Luna non aveva mai detto a nessuno da dove arrivasse l'ampolla. _E se anche lo facessi, chi mi crederebbe?_

Sospirò e si lasciò cadere sul letto, sempre giocherellando con la catenina, mentre i ricordi la invadevano. Ricordava di non essersi mai sentita sola: accanto a lei c'era sempre stata una presenza eterea, un soffio di vento anche quando le finestre erano chiuse, una carezza tenera anche quando i suoi genitori erano impegnati in un'altra stanza. No, non era mai stata sola. La presenza l'aveva accompagnata per tutta l'infanzia, silenziosa, e Lily Luna l'aveva accettata come una sorta di compagna di vita, senza mai questionarne l'esistenza – anche se ricordava un certo stupore nello scoprire che nessuno dei suoi fratelli _sentiva_ di avere qualcuno accanto. Non riusciva neanche a considerarla strana o anormale: era sempre stata con lei, le aveva parlato nel sonno, cullandola con le sue storie di un passato buio e di un futuro lontano. Del _suo_ futuro.

Poi era arrivato il momento di andare a Hogwarts e la piccola Lily Luna aveva iniziato a trasformarsi, anno dopo anno, fino a diventare la giovane donna che si era presentata, un giorno, nel giardino del cottage di Severus. Era stato pochi giorni prima di quel loro primo, burrascoso incontro che l'aveva sognata.

  
 

* * *

Lily Luna nuotava in un lago chiaro, fresco. Com'era arrivata lì? Alghe rosse come il fuoco si protendevano verso di lei, sfiorandola, mentre cercava di raggiungere la riva. Anche attraverso il velo dell'acqua vedeva che qualcuno la stava aspettando, una macchia bianca e rossastra. _Ancora poche bracciate..._ Il lago scomparve, facendola cadere sul morbido fondo sabbioso. Si accorse con tristezza che le alghe si erano ritirate, uccise dall'improvvisa vampata d'ossigeno. Mentre si alzava e procedeva a fatica tra i resti di quello che era stato un ambiente pieno di vita, rifletté sul fatto che avrebbe voluto fare una magia, riportare l'acqua là dove era stata tolta. Ma per qualche motivo sapeva di non poter far ritornare ciò che era stato perso, di non poter ridare vita alle mille creature ormai morte. 

_Non si può cambiare ciò che è stato_ . 

Alzò lo sguardo e vide la donna sulla sponda sorriderle. Non capiva, come poteva sorridere in mezzo a quella desolazione? Quel lago era qualcosa di così bello, puro... Ed ora era morto. Come poteva sorridere? 

Nel vedere i tratti della figura delinearsi con più precisione Lily Luna credette per un istante che fosse lei stessa ma, avvicinandosi, notò gli occhi: due macchie verdi. Non era lei stessa, però le assomigliava molto. La mente corse a delle vecchie foto che si trovavano nel salotto di casa loro. _Nonna?_ Come se avesse capito di esser stata riconosciuta, la donna sorrise. «Ciao Lily Luna.»

«Io ti conosco.» mormorò la ragazza studiando Lily Evans. «Ho visto le tue foto e papà mi ha parlato di te.» Chinò leggermente la testa. «Ma tu come fai a sapere chi sono _io_?»

La donna rise, una risata argentina, quasi da bambina. «Oltre al fatto che sembri me alla tua età, intendi?» Si strinse nel golfino leggero come a proteggersi da uno spiffero.

Lily Luna avvampò. Era stata una domanda stupida: aveva visto le foto di sua nonna da giovane. Sapeva di assomigliarle molto. Forse la domanda che avrebbe dovuto porle era _cosa ci faceva lì?_ Perché sentiva che quella donna non era stata creata dalla sua mente. No, lei _era entrata_ nel suo sogno. Ma come, perché?

«È l'unico modo in cui posso veramente comunicare con _voi_.» rispose Lily a quelle domande inespresse. 

_Voi?_

«E io avevo bisogno di parlarti, Lily Luna.» Sorrise nuovamente, inondando la ragazza di calore, facendole quasi dimenticare la desolazione che giaceva alle sue spalle. «Ti sono stata accanto in silenzio per molti anni, come hai potuto notare. Ho cercato di starti vicina come potevo, guardandoti crescere attraverso il sottile velo che divide i nostri mondi.» I suoi occhi sembravano lucidi. Avrebbe voluto crescere suo figlio e poi veder crescere i suoi nipoti, e il dolore di non averlo potuto fare traspariva sul suo volto. 

«Eri tu...» Lily Luna sgranò gli occhi. «Io... io ti sentivo, ti ho sempre sentito.»

Lily accolse le parole della nipote con una leggera sorpresa, poi sorrise. «Ho sempre sospettato che fossi particolarmente dotata.» Lanciò uno sguardo dietro di sé, come se attendesse qualcosa. «Devo essere breve. Non so per quanto tempo...» Lasciò vagare i propri occhi nel vuoto alcuni istanti, poi li posò nuovamente su Lily Luna. Era difficile trovare le parole. «Vedi, io... devo chiederti di fare una cosa.»

Lily Luna la guardò interdetta. Sua nonna, morta quando suo padre aveva poco più di un anno, le era apparsa in sogno per... chiederle un favore?

«Tu devi trovare una persona.» Le prese una mano. «Devi farlo, perché malgrado i segni che gli sono stati dati lui non verrà a cercarti. E probabilmente non vorrà essere trovato, per un po'.» Istintivamente, senza sapere il perché, Lily Luna strinse l'ampolla che portava al collo, suscitando un sorriso nella donna. «Esatto, proprio lui: l'uomo che ha creato quel ciondolo per te malgrado non volesse. Temevo di non riuscire a sottrarglielo per fartelo avere.» Aggiunse assumendo un'espressione innocente. «Ma fortunatamente ci sono più creature magiche in bilico tra i mondi di quel che si pensi...»

«Non capisco... Io non so neanche chi abbia creato questa collana, perché mai dovrei cercarlo?»

«So che non capisci, Lily Luna. Ma capirai. Vedi... Quando si muore e si va  _Oltre_ il tempo non esiste più. Passato, presente, futuro... Non sono rilevanti.»

«In poche parole, tu puoi vedere il futuro?» La giovane alzò un sopracciglio perplessa.

«Non esattamente.» Le accarezzò la guancia. «Ma non è il momento per le spiegazioni. L'unica cosa che devi sapere è che tu devi trovarlo, ma trovarlo  _veramente_ . E devi fare in modo che anche lui trovi te.» Iniziò a svanire, lentamente, lasciando intravedere il paesaggio alle sue spalle. «Siamo molto simili, io e te. Ma tu riuscirai dove io non ho neanche osato addentrarmi.» Un'ombra le velò il volto, ma fu solo un attimo.

«Io... Continuo a non capire...» Non poteva sparire così! Se voleva che facesse qualcosa per lei doveva spiegarle cosa fare, dove andare, cosa dire...

«Non è per me che devi farlo. E vedrai che, quando lo avrai trovato, cercherai di farti trovare  _per te_ .» Perché quella donna doveva essere così sibillina? «E ricordati che anche dove sembra esserci solo desolazione e sofferenza a volte basta poco per riscoprire la vita.»

Mentre anche gli ultimi tratti della donna svanivano Lily Luna sentì il viso bagnarsi. Alzò lo sguardo al cielo e presto venne inondata dalla pioggia. Si voltò e vide l'acqua tornare a riempire il letto vuoto del lago, risvegliando le alghe e tutto ciò che, fino a pochi istanti prima, era sembrato morto.

  
 

* * *

  
 

Ricordava d'essersi svegliata nel mezzo della notte, confusa. I giorni seguenti li aveva passati a fare domande  _casuali_ a suo padre - «Quando ho ricevuto questa collana?», «Sì, ma quando hai iniziato a vedermela addosso?» – finché non aveva scoperto che il ciondolo era apparso dopo la visita a «un vecchio professore amico di tua nonna». All'inizio aveva storto il naso. Un  _vecchio_ professore? Perché mai avrebbe dovuto trovarlo?

Poi era riuscita a trovare la sua casa – in seguito si era chiesta come avesse fatto suo padre a sconfiggere Voldemort e a diventare Auror: non si era neanche accorto che le frequenti domande della figlia erano un po' troppo mirate per essere «semplice curiosità» – e l'aveva osservato nascosta tra gli alberi. Ci aveva messo un po' a capire che quell'uomo tetro, dietro l'apparenza tranquilla, era come il lago del suo sogno. Era solo, e portava i segni di ferite fisiche e non. Suo padre le aveva raccontato che aveva amato molto sua nonna.

Lily Luna si tirò il lenzuolo fin sotto al mento chiedendosi quanto tempo ancora sarebbe stato necessario finché anche Severus si decidesse a trovarla.    



	20. Epilogo

Severus posizionò un cuscino dietro la schiena e si mise a sedere, osservando con un leggero brivido la figura addormentata accanto a sé. I lunghi capelli, di un rosso scuro e brillante, erano sparpagliati un po' ovunque sulla seta nera che ricopriva i cuscini ed il letto, mentre un lenzuolo – anch'esso nero – copriva una schiena, chiara e liscia, fin poco sotto le scapole. Socchiuse gli occhi e allungò una mano, per poi lasciarla ferma a mezz'aria. Voleva sentire la morbidezza di quella pelle sotto i polpastrelli, ma dopo, ora... ora voleva solo guardarla dormire ancora un po'.

Ancora non riusciva a credere di aver ceduto. Dopo quasi due anni aveva alzato la bandiera bianca e si era arreso davanti a quell'irresponsabile e testarda ragazzina. Ripensò agli ultimi giorni, passati praticamente avvinghiati. Aveva provato, una volta, a dirle «Lily, per favore... Devo andare a fare delle pozioni, non posso...», ma la risposta della giovane – «Fai l'amore con me.» L'amore. Non sesso, voleva fare l'amore. – gli aveva fatto dimenticare le pozioni, il laboratorio, quasi anche il cane. In quei pochi giorni, inebriato dal profumo di Lily Luna, stordito dalle attenzioni, dai baci, dalle carezze, dal fatto che lei lo amasse, si era più volte stupito della forza di volontà che aveva dimostrato in quegli anni, continuando a rifiutarla malgrado la giovane si presentasse continuamente alla sua porta, buttandogli le braccia attorno al collo, promettendogli qualcosa che nessuno gli aveva mai dato.

Prese delicatamente una rossa ciocca di capelli tra le dita, sorridendo nel sentire la ragazza borbottare qualcosa a proposito di non volere in regalo degli gnomi per Natale. Natale. Mancava poco meno di un mese a Natale, e in quei giorni Lily aveva più volte accennato al fatto che, ora che Severus si era arreso – arreso... Neanche fosse stata una battaglia... Forse un po'... – il passo successivo sarebbe stato informare la famiglia. Sì, la famiglia Potter-Weasley. Severus si lasciò scappare una smorfia. Al contrario del resto del mondo magico, non adorava Potter. Lo aveva sempre detestato – troppo simile a quel bastardo di suo padre – eppure sapeva che nel momento esatto in cui Lily Luna avesse proferito le parole: «Mamma, papà... Sto con Severus» non avrebbe potuto dar torto a Potter nel caso questi avesse deciso di ucciderlo a mani nude. Anzi, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto semplicemente offrire il collo e lasciare che finisse il lavoro iniziato da Nagini.

A dire il vero, se fosse stato per lui non avrebbe detto niente a nessuno – tanto quanto potrà durare? Quando si accorgerà di avere a che fare con un vecchio relitto, un avanzo di una guerra che è ormai storia, probabilmente finirà questa follia. Aveva provato a dissuaderla, ma lei aveva puntato i piedi sostenendo che non gli aveva fatto la corte per due anni - «La corte, Potter? Tu mi hai perseguitato.» – per vivere di sotterfugi. Con uno sbuffo aveva accettato la decisione di Lily Luna, avvisandola però che, una volta confessata la relazione alla sua famiglia, difficilmente sarebbe sopravvissuto alla rabbia di suo padre e del branco di rossi che chiamava famiglia.

Si abbassò per posarle un bacio leggero su una spalla. Era così morbida e profumata. Gli ricordò la Provenza, quella terra piena di essenze e colori. Avrebbe dovuto portarcela, prima o poi. Le sarebbe piaciuta, e lui avrebbe tanto voluto vederla mentre rideva tra i cespugli di lavanda.

Un'ombra gli oscurò il viso. Sarebbe durata abbastanza a lungo da permettergli di portarla in Provenza? Seriamente, Severus... Guardala... Come potrebbe una ragazza giovane ed attraente come lei provare qualcosa per te? Sei solo un capriccio di cui si stancherà presto. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani – un po' callose e rugose – e sul ventre – sicuramente non piatto e teso come quello dei ragazzi che le ronzavano attorno a Hogwarts. Sentì una fitta e chiuse la mano libera dai capelli in un pugno: gelosia. Amara, subdola, viscida gelosia. L'aveva già provata in passato, ma aveva sempre cercato di liberarsene dicendosi che l'aveva rifiutata e che perciò aveva tutto il diritto di fare ciò che voleva con chi più le aggradava – normalmente subito dopo sentiva quella disturbante vocina nella sua testa dargli del bugiardo, ma cercava di ignorarla. Ma ora... ora Lily Luna era nel suo letto, nella sua casa. Nella sua vita. E il solo pensiero che qualcun altro potesse anche solo guardarla... Si sentì produrre un suono simile ad un ringhio. Stupendo. Sono finalmente impazzito.

Eppure... eppure Lily Luna non aveva rincorso uno di quei ragazzi per quasi due anni. Non aveva bussato alla loro porta per ore, tornando anche quando non aveva ricevuto risposta. No. Aveva rincorso lui, aveva aspettato lui. Per quanto fosse strano ed incredibile, Lily Luna voleva veramente solo lui. E gliel'aveva dimostrato tornando anche quando l'aveva lasciata a piangere sotto la pioggia – si era vergognato come non mai, ma non era riuscito ad aprire per paura di quello che sarebbe successo nel vederla, completamente fradicia e in lacrime, indifesa... – o quando le aveva urlato addosso di sparire, di non disturbarlo mai più. Era sempre tornata. Malgrado non fosse bello, né tanto meno affascinante, o giovane, o anche solo interessante, Lily Luna era tornata da lui finché Severus non era più riuscito ad allontanarla da sé – si chiese come aveva potuto attendere così a lungo dato che, in quei due anni, ogni volta che l'aveva mandata via si era sentito a pezzi. Non avrebbe mai capito cosa la giovane ci trovasse in lui, nel suo naso troppo grande e nella sua pelle che, seppur meno di quando viveva nei sotterranei di Hogwarts, sembrava sempre un po' malaticcia, ma sapere che aveva scelto lui, tra tanti, lo faceva sentire... amato. Sì, amato era la parola giusta.

Lasciò la ciocca di capelli. Si sentiva calmo, appagato. In pace. Da quando Lily Luna era entrata nel cottage, solo quattro giorni prima, le stanze gli sembravano più luminose e calde. Poteva quasi sentire Albus dire che l'amore è una magia ben più potente di quelle imparate a scuola, una magia capace di fare miracoli. L'amore... Doveva essere quello che si era infiltrato tra le mura del cottage e aveva fatto vibrare l'aria, profumandola, illuminandola. L'amore. Diede uno sguardo a Lily Luna. Avrebbe potuto essere amore? Mentre si abbassava verso di lei, svegliandola con un bacio – e ripagato da un mugolio assonnato, subito accompagnato da un sorrisetto soddisfatto – si disse che sì, quello avrebbe potuto essere amore.

«Buongiorno.» La sua stessa voce gli sembrò estranea, piena di una tenerezza che mai avrebbe pensato di possedere.

«Mgnf...» mormorò Lily Luna, rotolando su se stessa e affondando il volto nello spazio vuoto tra la schiena nuda di Severus e la sponda del letto. Allungò una mano sul suo ventre, accarezzandolo lievemente. «Mmmmh» mugugnò, raggiungendo il braccio dell'uomo e facendogli una leggera pressione.

Con un sospiro Severus l'abbracciò. «Sei proprio una piccola selvaggia.» La sentì ridacchiare sotto di sé e sorrise nuovamente. Sì, avrebbe potuto essere amore.

 

**Fine**


End file.
